Stormy Cloud
by WrongLady
Summary: One day Gokudera have to bring some folders to Hibari. In front of Hibaris eyes Gokudera was sent to the future... and the 10-years bazooka is broken! Gokudera have to bring the time in the future... and the future Gokudera must live in the past...1859
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING! WARNING! **__I'm German and my English is very… incorrect xD I think so. But I have fun to translate my German fiction into English. Yeah I don't know why. And I just want to upload this… because I have fun… ôo so if you want a strange story with strange grammar mistakes… yeah here is it... and… maybe a lot of OOC. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! [just the story plot]_

_**PART I**_

"Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto put a shoulder to his arm and grinned at him.

"What, Baseball-nut?"

Gokudera take the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke into his face.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and waved his hand before his face.

"Now, no reason to blow the smoke into my face!" he laughed whereupon he was given only an "Hmpf" in response.

"I just wanted to ask where you go!" Yamamoto grinned. "Because… I just see you stroll around."

"I think it's none of your shit!" Gokudera gave him in response. He beat Yamamotos' arm of his shoulder. Yamamoto threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry. Then I wand to do with 'that I care a damn'"

Yamamoto went next to Gokudera, but Gokudera snorted through the nose. And so, the two walked side by side. Actually, they are really good friends. But Gokudera don't want to show their close relationship.

A silence broke out between them. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, scrutinized him. The boy noted the view and grinned at the gray-haired. Gokudera turned his head away before he stopped. His view was on an other person.

Yamamoto looked inquiringly. "Huh? What's up, Gokudera?" He followed his view.

Hibari Kyouya, the leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee. He stood with his vice leader, which moved away, in the way.

Gokuderas eyes narrowed a bit. "Tch!" he said and he just went further.

"Good morning, Hibari!" Yamamoto called naturally with his 100-Watt-radiate.

"Baseball-nut. There, you're happy, huh?" Gokudera hissed, but he only got an quizzical look from Yamamoto. "Tch! You… Moron." Gokudera glared at Hibari.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK [a few days before]**_

"_Oi!" Gokudera slammed his palm on his school desk. "Why have I to … talk to this… BASTARD?"_

"_Go- Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called and tried, to calm him down. "If it makes you something matter, then I'll go t- to Hibari-san!" _

"_Ah! No, Juudaime! I'll talk to him!" Gokudera turned around and left the classroom. The school was out and none was longer in the building. None except Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera – and naturally Hibari. Gokudera ground teeth and stand before the reception room soon. He took a deep breath._

_Even Gokudera respected Hibari. After all, he is the strongest Vongola Guardian. Even, if he didn't want to believe it. _

_He knocked at the door. Some time nothing happened, as a "Come in" heard. _

_He pushed the door. He saw Hibari sitting on the sofa. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, herbivore?" he asked. Gokudera clenched his teeth. _

"_I… Juudaime want you to do the tasks well, you have to do as the cloud guardian."_

"_Hn." Hibari got up. _

_Gokudera stepped back a step and glared at him slightly. His heart began to pound against his chest. It didn't stop. Gokudera looked at Hibari; his eye has passed over his face and his hair. He would like to touch him once about the hair…_

_He blushed at the through and shook his head. "What's up, herbivore?" __Hibari raised his voice. "Nothing special!" He braked at him. "W-well… you listen to me, Hibari? You should take your responsibilities as the Cloud Guardian!"_

"_Hmpf." Hibari glared at him. "Well, will I follow them, too?" He smirked and reached for his Tonfas. He stood in front of him, looked at him. "Arg! You Bastard! If you want to fight; fine! C'mon!" He placed himself in battle position, as someone kicked him from behind on his back of his head, as it always met Tsuna._

_He lost his balance; Gokudera fell into Hibaris' arms. He pulled to the ground with Hibari. _

_Gokuderas eyes widened incredulously __and stared at Hibaris eyes. His soft lips were pressed to his or… vice versa, because Gokudera fell on Hibari. _

_Gokudera was frozen; he couldn't move a finger before Hibari moved under him. The gray-haired jump on his foot and pressed his back of his hand on his lips. _

_Hibari got up and silent. He said nothing. _

_Then he raised his hands, the Tonfas before his chest. "I'll bite you to death… for sure…" he said. Gokudera looked at his lips, which reminded him of the lips of a girl. _

_But Reborn, who kicked Gokudera, noted, that Hibari looked confused, but for Gokudera wasn't it obvious. _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

"Hey, Gokudera. Gokudera? Heeeelloooo?" Yamamoto waved his hand before Gokuderas face. But the boy was in his thoughts why Yamamoto didn't say anything. But now it is striking. Hibari also stood there and looked at Gokudera quite long. "Huh…how strange" Yamamoto said. Actually they were rivals, weren't they?

Gokudera and Hibari were both thinking at the same thing…perhaps. At the day, then the accident kiss was happened. Gokudera didn't know… but it felt unusual good, this kiss. Yeah… really good…

"Gokudera? Look there! There is Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted. "Huh? Juudaime?" Gokudera was immediately in the present time and looked after Tsuna. "…You Baseball-nut! Don't lie to me, Tsuna isn't here!" Gokudera complained.

"But you were in your thoughts … and what ever I've done you hadn't react!" laughed Yamamoto. "I'm sorry, Gokudera! But … between you, what happened?"

The bloods shoot into his cheeks. He packed Yamamotos wrist.

"I- Idiot! Nothing happen!" he called with his loud voice. He pulled Yamamoto with him. They passed Hibari. As he looked short at Hibari he saw a crate saving grin on his face. Gokudera snorted.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun!"

It was a beautiful day, outside it was warm and sunny. I was nice, but the pupils have to go to school.

Gokudera raised his head, as he heard Tsunas voice. He turned around.

"Juudaime!" He smiled and stopped. "What's up?"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. I just wanted to ask you if you have actually talked with Hibari-san…" He looked at him with his big, brown eyes.

Gokudera frowned. "Yeah, I have. – Ah! This Bastard! Didn't he do his tasks?" Gokudera got mad.

"No! I mean… amazingly he did! I mean… how did you manage that Hibari-san do something for ME?"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna incredulously and blinked.

"…Ha…haha!" Gokudera suddenly laughed. "I only said what's up, I've made! But not mentioning!"

Gokudera screwed up his face and turned half around. "I- I have something to do. See ya soon, Juudaime!" He ran over the floor. But he didn't know where he wanted to go. Huh... His feelings told him to run away before Tsuna noted what's up.

Gokudera sighted and looked up. He stood exactly in front of the reception room. "Arg! Why am I here?" he asked himself loud.

"Because you're an herbivore."

The deep voice let Gokudera batting together; he spun around, as he saw Hibari standing some meters away from him.

"WH-What is it for a reason?" Gokudera ask and stepped back a step. You had to look closely to notice Hibaris shrug shoulders.

Hibari passed him and pushed the door. He entered it and looked at Gokudera.

"What?" Gokudera said a bit pissed. Hibari shrugged his shoulders and wanted to close the door. Huh? Was that an invitation to come in?

Before he knew it, Gokudera had put foot in the door and the door frame, so that Hibari couldn't close the door. "Hm? Herbivore, what's this?" Hibari glared at Gokudera.

"Gnngh… I- I've heard you helped Juudaime…" Gokudera said. Hibari answered just with his usual "Hn"

Silent.

"Herbivore"

"Huh"

"Why are you still standing around there?"

"…"

"Hn?"

"What do I know?"

"When take your foot away."

"N-no…?"

"Hn?"

Hibari looked again at Gokudera and raised an eyebrow, before he pulled out his Tonfas. "How was that?"

Gokudera stared at him before he noted what he had said before. He drew his foot back. "Ah… eh… Thanks that you helped Juudaime!" he called and bowed quickly before he ran away.

* * *

Gokudera had to have detention. It is strange; naturally Yamamoto is with him because of forgetting to do homework. But… who cares?

After the detention the teacher told him to bring Hibari some folders he had for the Cloud Guardian; - only the sky knows why.

"What? Why should I do this for the BASTARD?"

"Because I've got no time anymore… and the other pupils are gone."

"Bastards, all together!" Gokudera stamped with the folders in his hands to the reception room; again.

"I come in!" Gokudera shouted loudly and push the door.

Gokudera saw Hibari sitting on his chair behind his mahogany table. He looked slight mad at him. "Who allowed you to come in?" Hibari asked rhetorical.

"I do it" Gokudera answered and went to the table. He laid the folders on the table. "It's from my teacher." He turned around to leave the room.

"Wuahahaha! Lambo is here!" a child shouted and stood in the door.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming alone?" Gokudera asked and packed Lambo on head.

The two quarreled loudly.

Hibari got up and raised his Tonfas. "You're annoying. I'll bite you two to death!"

"Hiiiiiiieee!" Lambo cried and took a big bazooka out of his hair. "Ah! You stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted.

As Gokudera didn't want Lambo to use the bazooka, Gokudera stumbled and landed himself under the bazooka. Lambo ran away crying. Where Lambo came Gokudera didn't know… but that doesn't matter.

The smoke cloud fade slowly and a Gokudera-similar man sat on the floor, the pants wide open, the shirt pulled out of the pants and his shirt was on, too. The man was surprised and looked around. "Huh? What happened?"

Hibari glared at the man and addressed his Tonfas before his body. "Who…" Hibari began. The man looked at him, scrutinized him. "Ah… I see. I'm back… 10-years later. Amazing…" Gokudera sights relieved. "Lucky..." He got up and closed his pants and buttoned his shirt.

"Who ever you are and what ever you want… I'll bite you to death!" Hibaris eyes narrowed and fixed Gokudera.

"Haha… Man, it's an eternity ago I've seen the young Kyou… Hibari. It's me, Gokudera… only from the future.

* * *

_**M**__**EANWHILE; TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE**_

Gokudera felt a soft mattress under him, left and right were supported poor, which prevented him from running away.

Above him was a naked upper body; a masculine chest could be seen clearly. And the man had muscles…

"Eh?" Gokudera looked after the face from the upper body.

Black eyes looked into the eye from the 15-year-old. "Oh? Who have we here?" the deep voice said. The voice was foreign… and yet it seemed similar. But why?

Gokudera stared at him. "Ha? … AH! Hi- Hibari?"

The man above him smirked; his eyes scrutinized the body of the younger one. "Hmpf. Why not?" He raised his Hand and stroked the hair from Gokuderas' face. He stroked his cheek on the gauzy and walked with is hand down to his collar. "Hi…Hibari?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari = Present Time; Kyouya=10 years later

Gokudera= Present Time, Hayato= 10 years later

**PART II**

STILL 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

Gokudera felt a thick air in the room. There was no dispute. Here was something else... the atmosphere was oppressive… Something, what Gokudera had never felt before; not so intensive.

The throb in his chest didn't stop. Gokudera had the feeling that his heart jump away from his chest. "Eh…"

Kyouya smirked amused. It was long time ago that have seen the 10-years younger Gokudera… but he had never forgotten this little boy. Slowly, the 26-year-old bent down to him.

And now Gokudera understood. The air screamed out for… sexual desire. Gokudera was shocked and banged his hands on Kyouyas face; his cheeks slightly pink colored.

"St- Stop!" Gokudera called and looked at the older one. "WH-what's up?"

Gokudera was too shocked as he would get upset as otherwise. Why was he here? And… why was he under Hibari?

Kyouya sighted and took the Gokuderas' wrist in the hand, pulled them out of his face. He looked deeply in his eyes. "What?" he asked, his voice was calm.

"Why… am I here…? I mean… under Hibari?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow before he smirked wryly. "Why not?" He bent down to him again and placed his lips only a few millimeters away from Gokuderas' lips.

Gokudera shrugged and the blood shot him in his cheeks. "Waaah!" he screamed untypically and pushed Kyouya away from him. He sat down on and watched in horror at Kyouya. "What's this?" he asked and stroked his back of his hands at the place where Kyouya had kissed him.

Gokudera looked in Kyouyas eye how much he was amused. He bit his teeth together. "Hey… what's up? Can't I kiss my lover anymore?" Kyouya asked with a grin.

"WHA-" Gokudera looked at Kyouya with big eyes. "You… BASTARD!" Gokudera took out his dynamite. He wanted to throw them to Kyouya; but Kyouya was faster.

The gray-haired storm guard felt the hands on his wrist, who pushed him down; so that he dropped the bombs – which were set on fire; fortunately – and fell onto the bed – again.

"Arg!" Gokudera glared at Kyouya.

He could see Kyouyas' smirk … amused, sadistic, and malignant? … Before he felt soft lips on his lips. Gokuderas eyes widened. He was too shocked to move.

After he was licking his lips he could free himself from his rigid and he tried to fight back. He tried anything to let the kiss stop but Kyouya was to strong.

Gokudera didn't know what's going on. He was confused and shocked.

The lips moved incessantly against Gokuderas' lips, sometimes he felt Kyouyas tongue, stroked his lips. Every time he shrugged, he still tried to free himself.

Kyouya bit slightly his lower lip, why Gokudera gasped.

After a while Kyouya took pity and caused the kiss. Gokudera looked at him incredulous and soon, he had the dynamite in his hands. "You…you Bastard!" He didn't know something else to say.

* * *

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Hibari? Hibari?" a familiar voice – but deeper – called.

Gokudera stopped and looked at the door. Kyouya sighted and got up. "Lay down!" he commanded. Gokudera glared at him again. "No!"

Kyouya and Gokudera stared at each other and if look can kill both of them would be overturned.

Kyouya went to him and packed the back of Gokuderas Head. He pushed his head back. "Here, you have nothing to say. Lay down! Do you understand?"

Gokudera snorted. Kyouya beat him against the head and pulled him into the bed before he went to the door.

Gokudera snorted again, but he did what Kyouya commanded.

Kyouya opened the door. "What's up?"

"Oh Haha… I just think you weren't there. I wanted to ask you if you have seen Gokudera. You hang out a lot… if Gokudera isn't with Tsuna!" a voice said.

"No, Hayato isn't here" Kyouya answered.

"Ah, I see…"

"Bye, Yamamoto…"

The door was closed. That was the baseball-nut? Gokudera sat up down and looked at Kyouya.

"What's… going on?" he asked and got slowly up. Kyouya looked at him and grinned.

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME_**

In the room was it silent. Only the ticking of the clock could be heard.

Hibari sat on his chair in front of his mahogany desk and did his paper work. Gokudera Hayato sat on the black sofa, the legs hit each other, and the poor spread out of the back of the sofa.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Hibari stared at Hayato. His view could kill someone. But Hayato just looked at him amused.

"What?" Hibari asked. Hayato shrugged with his shoulder. "I ...just revel in memories." Hibari squinted and raised his Tonfas.

"Hey, hey… I didn't say anything strange!" Gokudera grinned and looked at the younger one.

"Hn." Hibari lowered his Tonfas. "What do you still want here? Go to the other herbivores." "Oh, Juudaime and Takeshi? Haha! No, I think I stay here, Kyou- Hibari."

"Hmpf." Hibari sat down again on his chair.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hayato grinned and asked: "Don't you want your itinerary?" Hayato turned his head to him.

Hibaris eyes were narrow.

Hayato raised his hands up. "I'm sorry. But it was a long time ago I've said this." He looked at Hibari and smiled dreamy. Then he sighted and looked at the clock.

"Huh? Strange. The five minutes are over…"

Hayato got up and his hand trusted into his trousers pocket. "Hm… I can't go around… what if when someone recognizes me?" He scratched his head and turned around to Hibari.

"Hey, Hibari." Hibari looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you got a mobile? Or a telephone? I have to phone Juudaime!"

Hibari snorted and turned back to his paper work. "Ah…so mean" he said and rubbed his neck.

Hayato thought and then he laughed. "Oh Man… poor me… I hope, Kyouya isn't that bad to my 10-years-younger me…" He went to the door, opened it to look outside. "I wonder, if Lambo is every where here…"

Hayato looked in the hall but no one was there. "Oh… here is it still silent… they all are still afraid of you, Hibari?" He wanted to turn around when he saw someone walk up the stairs. "Hm? Ah… Takeshi!" he called.

"Hm? Oh… Gokudera!" Yamamoto went to Hayato. "Hm? Oi, Gokudera… you are taller than this morning!" he noted. "Oh? You wear a suit? Are you going somewhere?" Yamamoto asked.

Takeshi has really changed not a bit, Hayato thought. "Takeshi? Could you do me a please?"

"Hm? Oi, Gokudera. That's the first time you called me by my name!" Yamamoto laughed and Hayato laughed with him. "Eh, yeah. Takeshi. Could you please call Juudaime… and maybe Lambo and Reborn, too?"

"Hm? Sure. But why don't you come with me? At Tsunas' home it is cozy."

"I don't want do disturb Juudaimes mother."

"Oh? Okay. Can I stay, too?"

"Sure, Baseball-nut."

"Haha! I'm back soon!"

Yamamoto turned around and ran downstairs. Hayato grinned and felt a bad view in his neck. He turned around.

"You were too loud. I'll bite you to death, Gokudera Hayato…" Hibari got up and glared at him.

"Oi, Hibari…" Hayato raised his eyebrows. "Just be calm!" How cute, Hayato thought.

"Hm… oi… Hibari! Stop it!"

* * *

Tsuna ran with Yamamoto back to school. "Eh, Yamamoto. Are you sure that it would be okay? I mean… that we come to school." Tsuna asked. Yamamoto laughed. "Haha! Well, Hibari was there, too and he didn't say anything."

"Haha!" Tsuna laughed uncertain. As they entered the school they heard an explosion. "Hiiiee!" the brown-haired screamed. An explosion? Bombs? "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screamed and ran into the building.

As he arrived at the floor, where the reception room was, he saw two silhouettes. But one of the silhouettes was tall and the other one was a bit smaller.

"Hiiiee?" Tsuna was surprised. "B- But…"

Hayato fight Hibaris attacks off and hold his Tonfa soon in his hand. "Oi, Hibari… calm down!" Hibari glared at him. "Fine…"

Hayato grinned and noted Tsuna. "Ah… Juudaime!" He pushed Hibari away from him and jump to Tsuna. "Now, calm down, okay?" he said to Hibari again.

Hibari snorted and looked at Tsuna. "Do you want to talk? Not in my room. Talk somewhere else." Hibari turned away and went back to his room. Hayato sighted. "But…"

Hayato shrugged his shoulders and turned around to Tsuna. "Juudaime! I'm glad to see you again!" he called. Tsuna looked a bit insecure. "Go- Gokudera-kun from the future?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now, let's talk somewhere else. What about the school roof?" He pushed Tsuna gently to the stairs. "Come, Takeshi. – Where is Reborn?"

"Here!" Reborn stood at the stairs and looked up to them. Hayato smiled.

Now, they were on the school roof. Hayato hoped that Hibari didn't say anything. He trusted his hands in his trousers pocked and took out a cigarette. He wanted to set up the cigarette but he looked at Tsuna. He trusted it back to his trousers pocket.

"I forgot… Juudaime, you don't like the smoke, do you?"

"Huh? But I've never said this before" Tsuna said. Hayato laughed. "Yeah, but you will say it soon."

Hayato leaned against the railing and looked at the sky.

"That's strange. I didn't go to the future back. I'm here… since one hour." He looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Reborn-san. Do you know if the bazooka is broken?" Hayato asked the baby.

"It seems to be broken" Reborn answered. "And do you know what do you want do here?" Hayato laughed.

"I don't know. I have no other choice except to stay here." Hayato answered. "But where will you sleep?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm… good question. Oi, Takeshi. Do you have a place for me in your house?" Hayato asked and grinned at him.

"Hm? Yeah, sure. I think, the old man have no objection" Yamamoto said. When Yamamoto mentioned his dad Hayato changed his expression. It became sinister.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked concerned. Hayato looked up and smiled again. "Hm? – Fine, I'll sleep at Takeshis' house. – Ah! No! I've got an apartment here…so I don't need to sleep at Takeshis'. I'm sorry. I don't think my other self would care about it."

"Eh Gokudera-kun?"

Hayato looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Yes?" "I- I wanted to ask… why… you remained at Hibari… I mean… you don't like him, do you?"

Hayato was surprised. But he knew that Tsuna was amazing. "Ah… well, the time goes on, Juudaime. Everything will change." He got up. "Do you hear anything from Mukuro?" he asked.

"Huh? Eh…no? Why?" Tsuna asked confused. Hayato grinned and rubbed his neck. "Ah… I only wanted to ask." He looked around. "Well… you all are very small… but you'll get taller. Don't worry!" He grinned.

* * *

The three spent the rest of the time on the roof. Hayato didn't say much about the future. He didn't want to.

It was late and the two boys finally took off for home. "Reborn-san? Could you please say if the bazooka is ready?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah. Do you have it in hurry?" Reborn asked. Hayato thought and frowned. "Well… actually, no. But I'm sorry for my self in this time, which is in the future." He laughed.

Reborn smirked and jumped to Yamamotos shoulder. Hayato looked after them and made himself on the way. But he didn't go to his apartment; he went to the reception room again.

"Hibari? Are you still there?"

Hayato opened the door and looked around. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Cute" he said softly.

Hibari was lying on the sofa, one hand on his stomach, his other arm laid next to his body. Hibaris head was turned to side so that his hear fell over his face.

Hayato grinned and looked at the window. "Why doesn't he catch a cold, when he is sleeping while the window is open? And I told him a thousand times that he should close them when he is sitting back!"

He stopped and smiled. When he went to the window and closed it. He sat down on the other sofa.

He looked at Hibaris face. When he slept he looked very… innocent. Yeah, sometimes. Hibaris skin was pale and delicate. Hayato knew how it felt like. But the best are his lips. Soft and sinful, like a girl.

The gray-haired sighted. He looked at Hibari again. This boy… he looked so good. During this time and in the future.

And before he knew it he sat on the desk, directly next to Hibari. He sighted.

Hayato gently stroked Hibaris cheek and wanted to take a stand of hair out of his face, as Hibari opened his eyes.

Hayato immediately drew back his hand. "Oops?"

Hibari sat down and glared at the taller one. "What…" But Hibari couldn't continue his sentence because there was an explosion. An explosion of another kind. And why Hibari was also taken, nobody knows…

* * *

yeah... here it is... an opend end... or a exciting end? I bet on the first... xD I'm soooo... baad... I'm sorry but I do my best...

please review... or not... it's your decision


	3. Chapter 3

_It's me again. Well I've forgot to mention that their is slightly 8059. Here you see it propaply well... yeah it's confused but it cleared chapter by chapter so... xD so yeah_

_have fun with his xD i'm so excited... _

_

* * *

_

_**PART III**_

It was as if Hayato and Hibari fall on , and although they were not bound by something somewhere. They landed hard on the floor. "Ouch!" Hayato rubbed his butt.

"Hibari?" The smoke was still around them and Hayato waved his arms around them, so that the smoke faded.

He saw a bed… they were in another room. As the smoke passed away Hayato looked after Hibari. "Hibari? Ah!" Hibari sat on the bed. "Oi…"

Hayato got up. "Hm? Where are we? Ah… that seems to me quite similar…"

"Of course, herbivore. You stay most of the nights here" a deep voice was heard which Hayato knew so well.

Hayato turned around. "Huh? Kyouya?"

Kyouya was in the corridor. He leaned at the wall; he had his black suit on.

But suddenly Hayato shocked. "Huh?" He turned to the bed where Hibari sat. He looked to Kyouya and to Hibari. "That's…strange" he said.

"It seems that the Bazooka is broken. But I wonder why my 10-years younger self is here too…" Kyouya mentioned.

Hibari got up and looked around. He looked at Kyouya and raised his Tonfas.

"St- Stop, Hibari! You can't fight with yourself!" Hayato walked between the two. "Hm? Where is my other self?" Hayato asked and turned around to Kyouya.

"Hm? Well… he locked himself in the bathroom" Kyouya answered and smirked. Hayato looked a little bewildered at Kyouya. "Kyouya… what are you doing to … me?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Gokudera Hayato" another voice was heard which isn't from Kyouya or Hayato. Hayato turned around. "Hm?"

He felt the cold metal on his neck. "Waaah! Hi- Hibari!" "What's all this?" Hibari glared madly at Hayato.

"Oi… let me explain, Hibari. Something happened… so we are both in the future. You see?" Hibari pressed more firmly to. "C'mon… Kyouya, just do something!"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" "Don't do so innocent, Bastard!" Hayato called. Kyouya looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"G…Gaaahh!" Hayato jumped away. He adjusted his tie and snorted. "Guys..:" he sighted.

Kyouya looked to the bathroom. "Gokudera. Come out. We've got guests."

"Shut up, damn bastard!" Gokudera called from the bad.

Kyouya grinned amused. "What… have you done with him… with me?" Hayato asked. "Hn. Nothing. I just kissed him…" Kyouya said.

"Ah… let me bet… you bite him, don't you?" Hayato sighted. "Hm? Why?" Hayato pointed to his neck. "You always bite me…" Hayato sighted again.

"Let me try it."

"Oi, Gokudera… Kyouya doesn't do anything anymore… Come out. It doesn't matter if you stay in there!"

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hibari. He smirked. "Oh… I never thought that this would happen to anyone…"

Hibari snorted and looked around. "What am I doing here?" Hibari asked and glared at Kyouya. It was strange… to see him 10 years later.

"Kyouya!" Hayato looked at Kyouya. "He doesn't come out. What the Fu…the hell did you do to him?" Hayato looked to the door. "Well, I sprinkle it now…"

Suddenly he felt the cold metal on his neck again. "Do it and I'll bite you to death…" Kyouya pressed his Tonfas in his neck.

Hayato grumbled. "Hibari, you haven't changed at all…" he growled.

At once they heard the door open. Gokudera looked out of the bath and saw a man who looked like him, just older, and Kyouya. Gokudera was silent and wanted to close the door again. "STOP!"

Hayato stuck his foot in the door and pushed the door. "Hey, there…"

Gokudera stepped back a step. "Who…" "Hm? You… just 10 years in the future" Hayato answered before Gokudera have asked him.

"How does that work?" Gokudera looked at Kyouya, which grinned at him. Gokudera ground his teeth. "Bastard!" he hissed.

Kyouya laid an arm on Hayatos shoulder. "Actually… he is you. Well, you get it all back later, Hayato…" He smirked. Hayato swallowed. "Oh… Gokudera, please stop. Don't say anything…"

Gokudera snorted and frowned. "Let… me out. You're in my way" he said annoyed. "Oh… sure."

Hayato pushed Kyouya aside and let Gokudera out. Gokudera entered the corridor and looked at Hibari. "Huh? Hibari?" Same reaction like Hayato. "Are the seats not changed, if you get hit by the bazooka? And… why is Hibari here?"

* * *

For a while it was silent since someone knocked at the door. "Hmpf. Who's that?" Kyouya murmured.

"Hibari? It's me again… sorry for the disturbing…" someone called.

"Hm? Takeshi?" Hayato looked at Kyouya. "Answer it. Wait. Hibari, Gokudera…" He pushed the two kids into the bathroom. "Be quiet."

He closed the door. Hibari and Gokudera looked at each other. "Hmpf." Gokudera sat on the edge of the bathtub. Hibari leaned against the sink. He folded his arms in front of the chest.

Gokudera bit his lower lip… damn….

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Kyouya had put is shirt back. He buttoned his shirt and pulled his tie around his neck. Gokudera grumbled and leaned on the wall; but at the other end of the room._

_Kyouya looked to Gokudera and smirked. "Are you afraid?" he asked. "Tch… of course no!" Gokudera hissed. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and grinned again. _

"_Sure."_

"_Shut up, damn Bastard."_

"_How long have I not heard this? It sounds like music…" _

"_Huh?" _

_Kyouya chuckled slightly and sat on his sofa. _

"_Come. Or are you too afraid?" _

_Gokudera snorted and the hand clenched into a fist. He walked to him._

_Kyouya looked at him and threw an arm around his hip, so that Gokudera fell on Kyouya. "He- hey!" Gokudera called and pressed Kyouya away from him. But Kyouya pulled him only closer to him. _

"_You wish it to be so close to me, Gokudera Hayato…" Kyouya breathed against his cheek. Gokudera felt his breath. He shuddered and tried to wink away. _

"_Oi! Let me go, you bastard!" Gokudera scolded. "I don't wish me THAT!" _

_Kyouya smirked. "You know, Gokudera…" He brushed his lips to Gokuderas cheeks. "You belong to me… you can't resist me. You are to me completely fallen…" _

_Kyouya went with his other hand on Gokuderas chest. "Gngh!" Gokudera retreated. _

"_Don't be defensive. It's not worth." Kyouya smirked. His eyes were cold and it was… Passion in the eyes. _

"_Everything will belong to me. Your life. Your existence. Your body…" Kyouya placed his lips on Gokuderas neck. _

_Gokudera shuddered. He trembled slightly. He didn't believe it. Not… him. Suddenly he felt teeth in his neck. Gokudera shrugged. "Arg! What are you doing?" _

_Kyouya looked at the younger one and smirked. "My sign. My sign that you're MINE…" _

_Gokudera looked at Kyouya. He bit his teeth together. Suddenly he felt a hand under his shirt. The fingers brushed over his stomach and his chest. "Don't be defensive, Gokudera… you'll be mine… only mine… just 10-years in the past…" _

_Gokudera ground his teeth and shrugged, gasped quietly as he felt fingers on his nipple. _

_Gokudera pulled away from Kyouya. Kyouya had it also. Gokudera would otherwise not be able to do it. "B-Bastard! Fuck you!" Gokudera ran into the bad and banged the door, and locked the door. He heard that Kyouya laughed. Bastard, Bastard, Bastard, Gokudera thought. His face was purple._

_**FLASHBACK END **_

_**

* * *

**_

Gokuderas cheeks were turning red again. Damn… he didn't want to think about it… He shook his had and turned his back to Hibari. He didn't want to see his face.

Hibari was silent and stared at Gokudera. "Gokudera Hayato…" Hibari said.

"Sh- Shut up!" Gokudera said. "Let me rest! You … annoying bastard!"

Hibaris eyes narrowed. He walked to Gokudera. Gokudera heard the step and looked at Hibari. He felt a punch in his face. Gokudera was thrown to the side. "Uh…you… BASTARD! What's up?" Gokudera glared at Hibari.

Hibari raised his Tonfas. "I'll… bite you to death."

Gokudera grumbled and got up. "Well…come on, you damn bastard!"

Suddenly the door opened and poor wrapped around Hibaris body. "STOP! Time out! There is no fighting!" Hayato called and pulled him back.

Hibari glared at Hayato and wanted to free himself but Hayatos grip was to strong. Gokudera was annoyed. He rubbed his cheek and snorted. Hayato pulled Hibari out of the bath.

"Fortunately, Takeshi wasn't here when you two started to beat you…" Hayato ran his fingers through his hair. Hibari pulled himself away from Hayato and glared at him.

Hayato raised an eyebrow. "Well… don't matter… do you want to drink something?" Hibari snorted and turned around. Gokudera came out of the bath. He looked at Hayato.

He was at Kyouya…

Kyouya bent down to Hayato, his hand was around his hip. He pulled Hayato to him and placed his lips on his cheek. "Hm? Oi, Kyouya… what's up?" Hayato whispered. "Hn."

Kyouya noted Gokuderas look and smirked. He pressed Hayato closer to him and bit him slightly in his ear. "Kyouya… stop this. There are kids…" Hayato hissed and pushed him away.

But Kyouya pulled him back to him. "Hmpf. I don't care." He kissed Hayato. He kissed him, as he had kissed Gokudera at the beginning, only passionate.

Gokudera got mad. He couldn't believe that he had an affair with… this bastard! "FUCK!" Gokudera screamed that Hayato shrugged and looked to Gokudera. Gokudera ran out of the apartment.

"Hm? WH-what was that?" he asked. He looked at Kyouya but his lover just grinned.

"Oi, Hibari." Called Hayato. Hibari turned his head to him. "What?"

"Eh…stay in this room… I'm going to find Gokudera…" Hayato said.

Gokudera didn't know where he was. He got lost. "Damn" he said and looked around. Where can he get out of here? It was very huge here.

Gokudera walked and trusted his hand into his trousers pocket to take a cigarette and a lighter. He lit his cigarette.

After a while he got out; but it seemed to be the garden. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Hm? Hayato?" Gokudera raised his head and turned around. His heart stopped for a moment. That was Yamamoto… in the future. His heart beat more. Oh my gosh, Gokudera thought. Damn, why is he here?

"Oi, Hayato…wow! You get smaller! But as I've seen you before you were much taller! Are you a ghost?" Yamamoto Takeshi grinned at Gokudera.

"Baseball-freak!" Gokudera hissed and sucked on his cigarette.

"Haha! Wow. It's long time ago that you've called me by that name!" Takeshi laughed. Gokudera snorted. "Tch."

Takeshi laughed again and looked at Gokudera. He scrutinized him and frowned. "Ha…Hayato? Are you… from the past?" he asked.

Gokudera sighted and raised an eyebrow. "Just noted it, Idiot?" He sucked again on his cigarette and stared at the sky.

"Ah! That's why you're so small! Since then are you here? Not long, do you? It takes five minutes…" Takeshi said.

"Tch. I'm more than one hour here…" Gokudera blew the smoke out of his mouth. "Ah? So… the bazooka is broken, isn't it?" "It seems so." Gokudera sighted.

Silent. Takeshi also looked at the sky. Gokudera looked at Takeshi.

He bit his lower lip and looked away. "Hayato…" Takeshi began. "Tch. Don't call me so easily by my first name!" Gokudera hissed. Takeshi laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

He smiled wryly. "Don't stay too long outside, Gokudera…" "You have nothing to say…" Takeshi laughed. He ran his fingers trough his hair.

Gokudera threw his ready-smoked cigarette on the ground and kicked it out before he turned around. "I'm leaving. Bye, Yamamoto." Gokudera wanted to pass him.

"Gokudera!"

* * *

Takeshi packed his wrist and pulled Gokudera to him. Gokuderas eyes widened. "What-?" Gokudera felt arm around his body, felt the warmth… which emanating from Takeshi.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But… just for a moment…" Takeshi pressed Gokudera closer.

Gokudera was silent. His heart beat even more.

"Do you…still feel something for him? I mean… for me in the past?" Takeshi looked at Gokudera. Gokudera widened his eyes again. "What…"

Takeshi smiled wryly. Gokudera gulped.

Yes, that was true. He had slightly feelings for Yamamoto. That's why he couldn't understand, why he have a relationship with Hibari Kyouya.

Gokudera looked in Takeshis eyes. He saw pain and suffering. It tied Gokudera throat. "You're confused, aren't you?" Takeshi smiled.

Gokudera swallowed. "Uhm…"

Takeshi let off of Gokudera. "Gokudera…"

"Are you trying now to build up a relationship with the 10-years-younger Gokudera Hayato after your current with Gokudera Hayato has failed?"

Takeshi and Gokudera looked up. Kyouya leaned at the door frame and looked at the two. "Huh?" Gokudera frowned.

Kyouya walked to them. He packed Gokuderas wrist and pulled Gokudera to him. "He belongs to me. In the past as here, in the future. Your relationship was a waste of time!" Kyouya looked at Takeshi.

Takeshi bit his teeth together. "Yet he can change everything!" he said. "Then… he is cleared by his feeling for me… in the past…"

Gokudera didn't know, what's up, but he had enough. He pushed Kyouya away. "You! You have neither the right to call me as your!" he screamed and ran into the building.

Damn! Damn! Damn! Gokudera didn't know anything. What had he done in the 10 years? Why saw Takeshi so… painful? Why he became Hibaris Lover although he had feelings for Yamamoto; not for Hibari! "FUCK!" Gokudera slammed his fist against the wall and gasped slightly.

"Fuck...FUCK!" Gokudera walked slowly, before he looked up.

Hibari walked towards him. Gokudera clenched his teeth.

"Just… because you're the Cloud Guardian. I'm through with you. I will no longer come to you; no matter the reason, whether for Juudaime of for anyone. I'm through with you." Gokudera glared at him and passed Hibari. He didn't look at him.

* * *

**_SIGHT BILL_**

Hibari walked through the corridor. Hayato said that he had to stay in the room but he didn't listend to him.

He looked up and heard someone curse. That was Gokudera. Hibari went on, then he saw him. Gokudera had his fist on the wall and gasped

Hibari was silent as Gokudera looked up and glared at him.

"Just… because you're the Cloud Guardian. I'm through with you. I will no longer come to you; no matter the reason, whether for Juudaime of for anyone. I'm through with you."

The words beat him like a thunder. He stopped and looked at Gokudera. But he didn't looked at him anymore.

Hibari felt his heart moved in. Why? He could be glad that the herbivore wouldn't disturb him.

He freed himself from is rigid and looked after Gokudera. He was still silent and he noted… that he had observed Gokudera – many times.

As he are with No-good Tsuna and the baseball boy Yamamoto and entered and left the school. The three are always together. That was annoying.

Hibari had always seen Gokudera. Just Gokudera. As he complained about Yamamoto, as he grinned at Tsuna and cheer Tsuna up, as he get upset… all his expressions … Hibari knew. He even could say his movements ahead.

…

But why these words hit him just as much? "I'm through with you!" Hibari could hear in his head. It is tied to his throat, his heart went up even more. Emotion… He didn't need this. But why he felt his feelings now so intensive? Hibari bit his teeth together.

"Damn…" Hibari still looked behind Gokudera, even though he was no longer in sight…

* * *

And? Was it good? Bad? Please review. I'm glad if you review... any critics ? [except my grammar xD I mean the story... ? no matter...]


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry. It takes so long this chapter. Well, it has no action...again... I'm so... uff... -_- I'm really sorry. And maybe it's perhaps the worst chapter... [grammar... ? _] Gomen..._

_Well... I want to say something... you have to watch _Code Geass_ it's a wunderful anime! xD soo... there is part IV:  
_

**_PART IV_**

It was quiet in the room. Four people should be in the room, but there was only two. One of the two drummed nervously on the table and went up and down. He looked often at the house door.

The other one sat on the couch, his arms were on the back of the sofa. He looked at the nervous one and sighted. "Hayato" his deep voice was heard.

"Hm?" The main turned. "What, Kyouya?"

"Be calm. The other two won't jump off the roof." Kyouya crossed his legs.

"Well, I wouldn't do that. But… I couldn't find them!" Hayato looked at Kyouya. "Aren't you worried?"

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders. Hayato sighted.

It was silent again. Hayato looked at Kyouya and stopped one or two meters before him.

"Wh… what did you do to Gokudera?" he asked curios and a bit nervous. Kyouya looked at his boyfriend and was silent before he grinned.

"Jealous?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Hayato frowned and his cheeks became slightly red. "No! Of course not! How could you say something like that?" Hayato asked loudly and turned his head away. He went up and down again. "I- I just wanted to know…"

Kyouya got up and walked to Hayato. He urged Hayato to the bed and pushed him gently but firmly on the bed. He crawled over him and leaned over him.

"You really want to know what we have done?" Kyouya smirked. Hayato looked up to him and frowned. "Y-Yes! Get off of me!"

Hayato turned his head to the side and sat up.

But Kyouya pressed him back and kissed Hayato. He moved his lips against the lips of Hayato and ran his hand under Hayato's shirt.

Hayato hadn't any choice but to response the kiss. He forgot his question and moaned slightly in the passionate kiss as Kyouya stroked his nipple.

Hayato opened his eyes and turned his head away. "Kyouya! Stop it! This isn't the moment for this…"

Hayato was silent and pushed Kyouya. He looked at him; shocked… and hurt?

"That…" Hayato sat up and wanted to get off of the bed but Kyouya packed his Arm. "Hey…"

Kyouya pressed a kiss on Hayatos neck and his arms wrapped around Hayatos body. "Where do you want to go?" Kyouya whispered in his ear.

Hayato tried to free himself. "Hmpf." He felt Kyouyas breathe on his ear and he shuddered.

"Hayato… I would never go so far with him. He's just a child!"

"…" Hayato looked at him. "Is that the only reason?" Let me go, Bastard!" "Never" his partner breathed.

"This isn't the only reason. He is you… in some way… but while he is not you. I would never sleep with him. You're the only one."

Hayato was silent and turned around in the hug. He clapped his hand on his cheeks. He hold Kyouyas face in his hands.

"I don't want you to kiss Gokudera!" Hayato looked seriously at Kyouya. Kyouya raised his eyebrow. "As you said it… he is me… and actually he isn't." Hayato looked in his eyes.

"This will be hard" he said. "Huh?" Hayato looked blankly at him. "Well, I love it when you get red when you get embarrassed, when you complain and get angry. And now you are grown-up… and Gokudera is here; I want to enjoy it while he is here. I enjoy it when you feel… embarrassed."

Hayato clapped his hands one more time on his cheeks. "You… you… sadist…Bastard!" He pushed Kyouya away from him but he was pulled back. "My forbade won't stop me to get Gokudera angry…"

Hayatos heart gave a little hop. This means… that Kyouya had accepted the invitation. Hayatos cheeks flushed slightly red and he slowly got up. "I- I'll go look again after the two!"

Kyouya let Hayato go and looked after him. He grinned. "Come back soon!" he called after him and let himself fall back on the bed. He sighted.

* * *

Gokudera had found the roof. He climbed on the roof and lay down. It was so confusing. Why was he here? Why couldn't he go back? But these questions were pushed away into the background. He asked himself "Why Hibari", "What happened in the 10 years?" All this gave him headache.

Gokudera pulled out a cigarette and lit it. There were only three left … damn. He enjoyed his cigarette and stared at the sky. Hey, if he jumped of the roof he could get off of here.

Gokudera looked down. "Urks…" It was too high, he would break all his bones. He sighted and suddenly he heard someone knocking at the windows of the roof. He had left the window open!

Gokudera looked up and watched in a smiling face. Someone he knew… somewhere. "Gokudera-kun?" The man had brown hair, also chocolate brown eyes. "Huh? … Juudaime?" Gokudera was a bit shocked and slipped out with his foot.

He felt that he slipped down the roof. "Gokudera!"

Gokudera closed his eyes as someone packed his arm. "Gokudera-kun… Caution, I'll pull you up!" Gokudera looked up and looked in the warm chocolate brown eyes.

He was drawn up and he held on to the window frame. "Uhm… thanks" he said and looked at his rescuer. "Juu- Juudaime?" Well, he saw Tsunas face… but he saw from adult.

"I'm glad to see you again. Takeshi had said to me that Gokudera from the past come to the future" Tsunayoshi said.

Gokudera looked at him and he was really surprise. "Juudaime! You… you're pretty grown!" Gokudera called enthusiastic. Tsuna was a bit surprise but then he laughed. "Haha… yeah, you're right. But you're still higher than me!" Tsunayoshi mentioned and scratched his head.

"Oh, that's all the same!" Gokudera said. "You're getting stronger, too, aren't you?"

Tsunayoshi smiled. "Of course. After all I have to protect a family." Gokudera blushed and lowered his head.

Tsunayoshi raised his eyebrows and then he smiled. "Come, Gokudera-kun." He took Gokuderas hand and moved with him. Gokudera felt that this man was Tsuna. But Tsunayoshi had become much more of an adult.

"This building belong the Vongola… well, so it belongs to me. Here a several apartments and here also live my friends." Tsunayoshi smiled at Gokudera. "Well, Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, Hibari-san…" Hm? Gokudera looked at Tsunayoshi. He still called Kyouya Hibari-san although he called everyone with the first name.

Vongola Decimo pushed the button of the lift and waited for the 'Pling'. The door of the lift opened. He and Gokudera entered the lift and drove into the third floor. There, they left the lift and walked along the corridor.

Tsunayoshi opened a door and entered it. It seemed to be comfortable, two sofas faced each, between the sofas there was a small table of wood. "Please sit down, Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera nodded and sat down. He looked around. "This is the reception room. Wait, I'll make us a cup of tea." Tsunayoshi left the room through another door.

Gokudera stayed on the sofa. He stared at the table as the door suddenly opened. Gokudera looked at the door and saw a … tall man … He looked someone similar. The man had dark blue hair and one of his eyes was… red!

"M- Mukuro?" Gokudera got quickly up and stared at him.

Rokudo Mukuro looked at Gokudera. "Oya, oya… you're pretty became small, little smoking bomb…" he said with his deep voice. He looked at the door where Tsunayoshi had disappeared.

"WH-What?" Gokudera glared at him. Rokudo Mukuro didn't look at Gokudera anymore. He went fast to the door and opened it before he closed it.

"Ah… Juudaime!" He ran to the door and opened it again. "Juu-"

It was a shock for Gokudera what he saw. A bit shock. Tsunayoshi lay in the arms of the illusionist and kissed him! Mukuro pressed Tsunayoshi on the table frame. Gokudera was shocked for a moment. They didn't notice him! The kiss even became passionate. Gokudera mumbled a softly "Forgive the disruption" which was neither noticed from the two and closed the door quietly.

Gokudera went depressed to the sofa and sat on the sofa down. He swallowed a bit. So Mukuro was 10 years later free and wasn't in the Vendice prison anymore. And he had a relationship to Tsunayoshi. He thought a lot and he became a headache as he heard someone moaned. Gokudera shrugged.

"Juu…daime?" Gokudera looked at the door. What… are they doing in there? But Gokudera noticed quickly that he was the one who moaned. That all… was to…strange.

The door opened and Tsunayoshi entered the room with three cup of tea on a tray. "I'm sorry. You had to wait so long, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi said smiling. He put the tray on the table and put a cup in front of Gokudera.

Mukuro left the other room – it seemed to be the kitchen – and sat down diagonally opposite Gokudera and Tsunayoshi sat down beside him. "Ah… well, three years ago I've picked Mukuro out of the Vendice prison up. It was a long and a difficult procedure" Tsunayoshi explained because Gokudera stared – no, glared – at Mukuro.

Mukuro just grinned and showed Gokudera that he knew that Gokudera watched the kiss between Mukuro and Tsunayoshi. Damn pineapple-bastard! Gokudera thought.

Tsunayoshi explained how he got Mukuro out of the Vendice prison and the talked before Mukuro got up. "I have to go. I'm not ready with my record." He looked at Tsunayoshi. "Okay. Eh, maybe we won't meet each other…. Because I have to go to the headquarters in Italy" the Vongola Decimo noted. "Oya… of course I'll come with you." And then he left.

As Mukuro disappeared Tsunayoshi turned to Gokudera and took his cup of tea.

"Well, tell me, Gokudera-kun. You are in sorrow, aren't you?" Tsunayoshi looked at him and smiled gentle.

Gokudera looked at him and lowered his head again. "Tch…" he murmured. "Don't you want to tell me?" the other asked.

"Gngh… no, this isn't so easily!" Gokudera called quickly and looked at Tsunayoshi. He smiled again. "It's all right, Gokudera-kun. Maybe you aren't ready to talk about this…"

Gokudera clenched his fist but he didn't say anything. What should he say? He didn't understand this. "I…. I had heard that you are longer here than one hour …" Tsunayoshi said.

"Yes. It seems that the bazooka is broken. This stupid cow…" Gokudera murmured. Tsunayoshi smiled and looked at the clock. "Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry but I have to go now. The work calls." Tsunayoshi sighted.

"This is no problem!" Gokudera called. "I'll do my best to bring you and Hibari-san back into the past." Tsunayoshi got up and Gokudera also got up. "Well…Takeshi and Lambo aren't in this house, Ryohei is on a mission and… well… the only one here is Hibari-san. I would ask you to go to Hibari-san. It's easier to contact him if I know how to bring you to the past back."

Gokudera bit his lower lip. But he would never contradict the Vongola Decimo. "Of course" he said. "Thank you!" Gokudera bowed to Tsunayoshi. He laughed softly. "No, get up, please. I'll call you…"

Tsunayoshi patted Gokudera's shoulder. "You can make it!" Tsunayoshi called and smiled. Gokudera nodded. "Y- Yes!" He waited till Tsunayoshi left the reception room.

* * *

Gokudera sighted badly and rubbed his face. But… in which floor was Kyouya's apartment? He didn't pay attention to that.

So he asked at the reception. Or was it a secretary? Who care's?

They said it is in the 6th floor. Gokudera took the lift. He didn't want to go to Kyouya. Maybe he wasn't there.

Prior to room number 1859 he remained standing. – The number hadn't a meaning and an order – and he forced himself to knock on the door. He waited. Nothing happened. Yes! Gokudera thought as no one opened the door, before he heard a noise on the door.

The door opened. Gokudera was disappointed and looked at Kyouya. His upper part of his body was naked – again. But he had apparent a shower because around his shoulder was a towel, his hair was wet and his upper part of his body shone slightly through the water.

Kyouya scrutinized Gokudera before he grinned. "Do you like the sight?" he asked provocative. Gokudera ground his teeth. "Of- Of course not!" Gokudera called.

"Oh? What's up?" the older.

"…Juu- Juudaime said to me to go to you and… I should wait for an answer…" the gray-haired boy answered.

"Oho…" Kyouya sighted and let Gokudera enter the room. Gokudera went straight pass him and sat down on the sofa. Kyouya rubbed with his towel his hair and watched at the clock. "Hmpf. He take so long…" he murmured and slip a shirt on which he didn't button.

Gokudera looked out of the window. "Where is… Hayato?" he asked. Kyouya shrugged his shoulders.

"He wanted to look for you and my younger me..." Kyouya answered and brush against his hair before he looked at Gokudera. He was silent and got up. Kyouya buttoned his shirt and stripped socks and shoes on his feet.

Gokudera wasn't interested what Kyouya did but he felt that someone packed his wrist. Gokudera raised his head and looked to Kyouya. "What's up?" Gokudera asked immediately.

Kyouya looked at him and pulled Gokudera to the door. "O- Oi! You Bastard! Let me go!" Gokudera called and tried to free himself. Kyouya held it firmly fixed on the wrist and dragged him to the lift. They didn't have to wait so long.

Kyouya pushed Gokudera into the lift and pushed the button to the garage. "What are you doing, you damn bastard?" Gokudera called and glared at him. Kyouya stayed calm and leaned against the wall.

Gokudera bit his teeth together and stared at the door, waited till they stopped and the door opened. Kyouya pulled Gokudera out of the lift. "Oi! Oi! What's with you? Where-"

They stand in front of a black, expensive-looking sport car. Gokudera scrutinized the car and looked to Kyouya. Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and opened the door because Gokudera didn't understand why they stood here.

"What? I won't get into … Aaah!" Gokudera was pushed purely and the door was slammed, then a 'Click' was heard. Kyouya had locked the door.

"Gngh! Damn… BASTARD!" Gokudera complained as the door to the driver door was opened. Kyouya got into the car and slammed the door. He put the key into the ignition lock and turned the key around.

"Where… are we going?" Gokudera looked at him sceptical.

Kyouya peered at him. "…Shopping."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Gokudera asked. But Kyouya was silent.

He didn't say a word till they were in a multi-storey... "It seems that you'll be longer than one day here" Kyouya said. The motor died and Kyouya got off of the car. He walked around the car and opened the door for Gokudera.

Gokudera got off. "Why are you so sure?" he asked. Kyouya looked at him. "My feelings tell me that."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and left with Kyouya the multi-storey.

As Kyouya stopped, Gokudera pushed against him because he looked around. The stores here looked very expensive. It merely screamed 'Luxury'. "Oi…"

They stood in front of a store named V O N G. "I… don't know this store" Gokudera said. He didn't know some stores here. Kyouya grinned slightly. "Sure. The store was build three years

Ago."

Kyouya entered the store. Gokudera stared after him. "Hey, where do you go in?" he asked and frowned. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

Gokudera was silent and was a little shocked. "You want to go shopping… there?"

Kyouya sighted and dragged Gokudera in to the store. "What's the problem?" he asked and looked him deep into his eyes. "I- I have no money…" Gokudera said.

"…" Kyouya sighted again and shrugged his head. "Hayato will give it back to me."

Had he so much money? Gokudera looked around and saw a few price tags. The price bowled him over. That was for ordinary jeans! Gokudera looked to Kyouya. "I… prefer the no-name-products…" he said to him.

"They'll get tear quickly" Kyouya replied. "Ah? My clothes are well now!" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

Gokudera looked around. There were clothes which he liked but they were too expensive. He looked around again as he felt hands on his hips. "He- hey!" Gokudera hissed as he looked behind him. Kyouya had packed him on the hips and scrutinized him.

"Hi- Hibari!" Gokudera pulled his hands off of his hips. "What's up?"

Kyouya walked a few meters from Gokudera away, scrutinized him again and nodded. He turned around and looked around. What's with him? Gokudera thought. He shrugged his head and walked around the store. It was large and clearly arranged. And expensive. Gokudera looked at a necklace, as Kyouya stood again by him. He had bought something.

"Have you found something?" Kyouya asked and scrutinized the necklace and then Gokudera. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "I won't buy anything." "I'll pay - or rather Hayato."

Gokudera shrugged his head. "I don't know how long you'll stay here. Maybe two day… or a whole month. Do you want to wear this… all the time? Think, you have grown and you can't wear Hayato's clothes – well, I wouldn't allow that anyway." Gokudera looked at him. "What? Why not?" "Only Hayato is allowed to…" Gokudera hissed slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need expensive things!" he said. "The quality of the No-Names has now much to be desired…" Kyouya answered.

Gokudera was silent. "Well?"

A long time of silence was. "How much?" Gokudera asked then. "Hm? How much are you allowed to buy? Take as much as you want" Kyouya said. Gokudera was distrustful.

Finally he tried some clothes on. There are a few things he liked and fitted him. He decided for two trousers, three tops and two necklaces which were on sale.

Kyouya looked at the sale-products and raised an eyebrow and looked to Gokudera. "What?" Gokudera murmured.

Kyouya paid the clothes. It was expensive but for Kyouya it was nothing. But Gokudera became a guilty conscience. Kyouya noted this and dragged Gokudera out of the store before Gokudera could say something. "O- Oi!"

They walked along the street; Gokudera carried his bag, the other Kyouya. They were silent. Gokudera looked to the sky. It became dark and it seems that it rained soon.

They reached Kyouya's car, where Gokudera put his bag into the boot and opened the door to the front-passenger seat. He sat down, looked to Kyouya. He fastened his seat belt.

On the way home Kyouya seemed to be…. amused. Gokudera scrutinized him sceptical and shrugged his head.

As they were at Kyouyas apartment Gokudera stretch his limbs and put his bag near the sofa. He turned around and Kyouya pressed his bag into Gokudera's hand. "Try on…" Kyouya merely said. Gokudera looked at Kyouya. "Huh?"

Kyouya grinned and looked at him. Gokudera looked into the bag und looked again to Kyouya. He went disgruntled into the bath. It didn't fit on him, for sure!

* * *

The door of the bathroom was flung open and a quit madly Gokudera left the bad. "What… what are these clothes?" Gokudera snarled.

Kyouya looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He scrutinized him and tilted his head. He grinned and looked into Gokuderas Face.

"Why? It's awarded to you…"

Gokudera wore dark blue jeans. However, the material was very close to his skin, what emphasized his long, slim legs. He had a belt on his hips which was black and the buckle … which looked like his Vongola storm ring; but this isn't the problem.

But particularly the jeans emphasized his butt. And there was his top. It was a black sweatshirt with a skull on it. On his upper body was it very tight, over his sweatshirt he wore a shirt, which wasn't button.

It's was very… tight on his body.

"This… I won't wear it! It's too tight!" Gokudera complained.

"Why not? I even bought a shirt with a skull on it. You like it… right? It suits you." Kyouya grinned.

Gokudera snorted and walked back to the bath. "I use the douche!" he called and closed the door; locked it.

Kyouya sighted and looked out of the window.

It was really late. Gokudera lay on the sofa and smoke his cigarette. The window was open. Kyouya was away. As Gokudera looked at the clock it was a quarter to twelve – almost midnight.

As Kyouya left shortly after half past twelve he looked a bit worried. Somehow. Actually he had his expressionless face but Gokudera noted that Kyouya was worried – who care's why. Gokudera got up and sat down on the windowsill. He sighted.

* * *

**_[SIGHT DRAFT: Kyouya]_**

It was shortly after half past twelve. Almost midnight. But where was Hayato? Kyouya snorted and got up, looked to the younger Hayato. "I'm away for a short time" he said and left the room. Why need Hayato so long? Did something happened?

Kyouya went to the third floor, walked the corridor along before he stopped in front of a door. He flung the door open.

"Huh? Oh, Kyouya…" Takeshi looked at him and raised his eyebrows as he was packed on his collar and pulled to Kyouya. "Where is Hayato?" he asked immediately and looked into his eyes.

"Huh? Ha-Hayato? I don't know. I thought he is in your room…eh… du you mean Hayato from the past?" Takeshi asked and freed himself out of his grasp.

"No. Hayato. Where is he?" Kyouya pointed his Tonfas and pressed it at Takeshi's neck. "Kyouya… I really don't know! He isn't with me!"

Kyouya was silent and beat him with his Tonfa against the cheek. "Uff…" Takeshi landed on the floor and looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya turned around and left the room. Where the hell are you, Hayato? Kyouya sighted. He had tried in his room to reach Hayato on his mobile but… he didn't answer!

Suddenly his mobile rang. Kyouya answered immediately. "Hayato?" he said.

"Haha… no, sorry. It's me, Tsuna…" he heard the voice of the Vongola Decimo. Kyouya was silent again. "Hmpf."

"You looked for Hayato, aren't you?" Kyouya could feel Tsunayoshis smile. "Hm."

"Hibari-san… I've heard from Lambo that he saw Hayato and you… eh… your past self … and how they disappeared… with a 'Puff' so Lambo. So, as Lambo would use his bazooka…" Tsunayoshi explained.

Kyouya was silent – again and closed his eyes. "Well… Hayato… is in the past again?" "Yeah… it's possible."

Kyouya didn't say anything.

"Hibari-san? Hayato come back, for sure! Don't worry. He is enough grown-up to carry for himself!" Kyouya regular felt Tsunayoshis softly smile. "Trust him. He finds a way to come back to you again! He loves you."

Kyouya still said nothing.

"But… you have Gokudera with you…" Tsunayoshi said. "I mean…"

"It's not the same!" Kyouya said. "He's not Hayato…"

"Yeah, I know. And when you looked at him you think of Hayato, am I right?"

"…If we meet again… I'll definitely bite you to death" he said bitter. He heard a low laugh.

"Hibari-san; I have to hang up. I'll do what I can so Hayato may lie in your arms again!" Kyouya heard someone giggled what really sounded like "Kufufufufu" before Tsuna hang up.

Kyouya sighted. He leaned against the wall. It was as always. As if Hayato went on a mission.; alone or with someone else…

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi saw Kyouya how he sat in the reception room and did nothing.

"Do you wait for someone?"

Kyouya looked at him and turned his head away again. Tsunayoshi laughed softly and went to the other room before he came back with two cup of teas. He sat opposite of him down and put one of the cups in front of Kyouya. He smiled.

"Hayato already is since ten days away on a mission" Tsunayoshi said than and looked to Kyouya. He was silent. The Vongola Decimo smiled again and stroked over his hair. He sipped at his cup.

"When I send Mukuro on a mission I feel worried to" Tsunayoshi said. "After all, the mission aren't always easy and no one knows as the missions can be run from the rudder.

Kyouya looked irritated and slightly angry at Tsunayoshi. Why told Tsunayoshi him that? But Tsunayoshi merely smiled.

"I'm afraid. I'm scared." His smile disappeared and looked directly at Kyouya. "I'm scared that he don't come back and I consequently lose Mukuro. But he is one of my guardians… I have no choice…"

Kyouya didn't know what it was. He felt as if Tsunayoshi opened his eyes… for something. Since five days… no… always, when Hayato went on a mission… he felt uncomfortable, disturbed. But he thought it was not important. Something that had nothing to do with Hayato.

Kyouya looked at Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi smiled softly to him.

"You're scared, too, aren't you? I always note it when Hayato isn't here… on a mission or away... that you are more restless as usual. Although you're the rest in person. You seem strained. You looked like… as you wait for someone."

Kyouya stared incredulous at him. Fear? He didn't know such kind of feelings.

"I don't speak of fear of something what could happen to you. Fear… to lose someone important to you."

Kyouya didn't say anything and got up. "Sorry, if I came too close" Tsunayoshi said low. Kyouya was silent and left the room.

Was… this fear the reason why he always went to Hayato when he found out that Hayato returned from the mission and took his into his arms? To press the body on himself and to feel … that Hayato is fine? Kyouya laughed softly and shrugged his head. This… isn't possible!

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Intimate steps. Kyouya looked up.

"Bastard… you're in my way!" a rough voice was heard. Hayato stood in front of him, a bandage around his forehead and on his hand. But he was there. He lived.

Kyouya felt the reassuring feeling again… he walked towards Hayato and pushed him softly to him and hugged him.

"Oi!" was the only thing that Hayato said before he returned the hug. "I'm back…" he said then softly.

**_FLASHBACK END

* * *

_**

Kyouya felt it. He had long realized that he had afraid of Hayato. Always. No matter what mission he went on. The feeling was always there… and they will remained there.

He felt the oppressive feeling. Kyouya ground his teeth. This time he really wasn't sure when Hayato… and if he came back at all.

"Damn… when you're back I'll … definitely bite you to death" he said low before he went back to his room.

He saw Gokudera at the window. He was ready with smoking. Gokudera looked at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Has something happened?" Gokudera asked.

Kyouya looked at him. He still had his expressionless face. But… like Hayato he could see how Kyouya felt. For a long time Hayato could see how Kyouya feel. And now a 15-years old squirt could see how he felt!

Kyouya closed his eyes. "Tch" Gokudera jumped from the sill.

Gokudera looked at Kyouya.

The older one looked at him and walked towards him before he put his poor around him and his face buried in his hair. It wasn't typically for him.

"O- oi! What…" Gokudera wanted to pushed him away but somehow … a feeling said to him that it was wrong to refuse him. Gokudera was silent and sighted a bit.

"Annoying Bastard."

* * *

_Yeah... xD that was it... I'm so tired... xD I sat on the translation a bit longer than the other chapter xD I don't know why._

_Hope, you like it~ maybe a review? xDD haha..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is! The five chapter! Hahahahahahahahaa... T_T I'm so lame... And it's sooooo OOC xD omg... but...I have to say something... I'VE MADE A MISTAKE! I think "Arms" has to words... [you know murmure and murmble are almost the same... you understand? xD] and I thought "poor" was also a word for "arm" too! Awww... It's so... T_T fail... how could you understand this? let me bet you didn't understand it [you didn't understand what I'm talking here about...either... or so...]. Well it took so long because the school is beginning again. and next week I'm not at home I'm on a school trip for... 5 days. _

_If you want, you can read my 1827 FF... xDD haha... _

_Okay. I want to asked you something. _

_1. What do you think about Lemon in this FF ? maybe not... I'm worse in english [not in write whose scence, I can it... but the english...] _

_2. Are the characters ... VERY OOC ? I think so... T_T _

_3. I wanted to asked you something else...but I've forgot it... damn. What was it? Aaarg... I don't know Q_Q How can I forgot this? HOW? My life doesn't like me...Okay, let's go on...  
_

_4. This chapter was kind of boring, wasn't it? Hm... I have to do more action... have anyone a special wishes? xD [after 5 Chapters! I'm sooo...fail... gomen]. _

_5. Well, we have 1859, 6927... what other pairings do you want? [but no girls... please, I don't like haru and kyoko...Nana and Chrome are the only one I liked as a girl/woman there]_

_6. Do you want a person in this FF? I mean... do you wish someone so ...euh...urgent.. ? [hm...maybe not... OOCness-Danger :D]_

_7. I don't know what to ask anymore..._

_8. __ Would you answere these question after reading the chapter? Thanks xD [why didn't asked you at the end? well... too lazy to scroll ... down... q:]_

_Please enjoy and review~ 3. Thanks for reading! And thanks for the 15 reviews! I'm trying to draw a 1859 picture... *_* maybe I upload this... but it's... no it's too ugly... Please enjoy~  
_

* * *

_**PART V **_

"Arg! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Gokudera shouted angry.

Kyouya lay on his bed and was reading a book. He looked up of his book and looked to Gokudera. "Hm? What's up?"

"THIS is up!" Gokudera was very mad. He threw photos in front of Kyouyas foot. Kyouya sat up and took the photos. The photos showed Gokudera how he slept – there were many of them – and how he changed his clothes in the bathroom and – if Kyouya isn't there – in the bedroom.

"Oh?" Kyouya grinned and looked closely the photos before Gokudera snatched the photos of Kyouyas hands. "How dare you to make pictures of me?" Gokudera shouted angry at him.

Kyouya looked at him and ran his fingers through his hair. "I? It wasn't me." "Sure!" Gokudera barked at him. "You are a pervert! Of course you did it!"

Suddenly the hymn of the Namimori School was heard – it sounded very… strange.

Gokudera looked up and saw Hibird… and on his neck was a little camera.

"Oh? There is the pervert you're talking about" Kyouya chuckled. He raised his hand and Hibird landed on his forefinger. Gokudera frowned.

"Why have the bird a camera around his neck?" he asked. "Hm? Oh…that's because of the mission last week. Since Hibird doesn't show up…"

Gokudera growled. Kyouya stood up and were closely in front of Gokudera. Gokudera growled again and stepped a step to the side. Kyouya passed him.

"Huh? – Bastard! Give me the photos back!" Gokudera called. Kyouya looked at him and grinned. "No. I keep them. As memories at you~"

Gokudera turned red and shout: "You…BASTARD!" "There are only photos." "Go to HELL!" "Hmpf."

Now, Gokudera live since to weeks in the future. Unfortunately he couldn't know what happened in the past.

Igniting a cigarette, he walked to the window. Suddenly someone took his cigarette. "What…" he began to speak as he saw Kyouyas face closely at his. He got involuntary red.

Kyouya smirked and pressed the cigarette in the ashtray on the sill. "You know that I don't like it when you smoke… when I'm in the same room."

"I don't care…" Gokudera grumbled. He felt fingers on his chin and his face was turned to Kyouyas. Kyouya pressed his lips on Gokuderas. Gokudera shrugged and pressed Kyouya away but Kyouya didn't let him. He licked his lips that Gokudera have to shrug.

He mumbled in the kiss. Kyouya took Gokuderas lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on the lower lip. Then he bit him slightly. Gokudera shrugged and beat him slightly on Kyouyas cheeks.

Kyouya broke the kiss and smirked. "What did you say?" His eyes sparkled a bit. Gokudera grumbled before Kyouya grinned roguish.

Gokudera pushed the hand on his chin away and turned his face away. Kyouya grinned and then he yawned. "I'm going to sleep, okay?"

He packed Gokuderas wrist and dragged him to the bed. "O-oi!" Gokudera called and found himself in Kyouyas Arm in the bed.

Kyouya drew Gokudera to his chest und wrapped his arms around Gokudera. "Hmpf…" Gokudera grumbled. And so he had to lie in Kyouya's arms. Because he was already nearly bitten to death as he woke Kyouya up. Bitten to death… on another wise...

* * *

_**Present Time, 10 years before**_

_[Hibari]_

The room was as always in silence. Only the noise of writing filled the room and the noise outside pushed into the room.

It was a bit late. The sun went already down. The sky was colored with red tones. It was a warm color and it shone in the room.

A pitch black haired boy sat on his usual mahogany desk, a pile of paper, pens and a stamp decorated the desk.

Hibari Kyouya, 16 years old and Leader of the discipline Committee, pitch black hair, gray-blue eyes, 1, 69 meters high, stared at the sofas. There, there sat a man.

The man, Gokudera Hayato, 25 years old an the right hand of the Vongola boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, gray hair, green eyes, circa 1, 99 meters high sat on the sofa and smoked.

Both of them were silent till Hibari raised his voice: "Stop smoking, herbivore."

Hayato looked up and then looked to his cigarette. "Oh… I'm sorry…" he said and looked around him where he could press his cigarette out.

Hibari sighted and opened a drawer on his desk where was an ashtray. Yes, he had gotten an ashtray so that Hayato could express his cigarette.

Already two weeks… two weeks Hayato spent his life here in the past. And in the two weeks he spent his time here, in the reception room, at Hibari's or at Tsuna's house or on the school roof with his 'friends'.

Hibari threw the ashtray without warning to Hayato which was caught by him easily. Hayato put the ashtray on the little desk and press his cigarette out.

"Hey, Hibari… it's going to be late… let's go home!" Hayato looked at Hibari.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He was silent and snorted. "I've something to do here" he said and turned to his paper work again. "Hmpf" Hayato mumbled und stroked his shoes from his feet before he lay down on the sofa.

Hibari looked at him and sighted.

He could do what he wanted… but Hayato stay with him. He didn't want to go, he just stayed with him. He also didn't stay with Tsuna so long. He always slept in Hibari's apartment. Why didn't he stay with the herbivore aka Yamamoto and Tsuna?

An hour passed and Hibari was almost finished the paperwork. But Hayato was silent. Hibari raised his head and saw Hayato sleeping.

Hibari was silent and packed his things together and stood up. He walked around the desk and stopped next to Hayato. He pushed him slightly with his leg. "Hey" he said. But Hayato merely grumbled and moved a bit.

Hibari sighted and bent over Hayato. "Hey-"

Suddenly Hayato grabbed Hibari's wrist and pushed him to Hayato. Hibari stiffed. He felt Hayato's strong arm around his hips.

"Hey!" Hibari tried to free himself but Hayato merely pressed him closer to him.

"K- Kyou…Kyouya…" Hayato murmured. He made space on the sofa and pressed Hibari next o him. Hibari was confused. He understood that Hayato is the future version of Gokudera but… Hibari frowned and put his hand careful on Hayato's cheek.

What he saw in the future… had confused him. Very much confused. Hayato and his future version had kissed each other. That had confused him … also he didn't let anyone notice it.

Hayato growled and opened his eyes slightly. He looked sleepy at Hibari. "Kyou…ya?" Hayato pressed the body closer to him and grinned drowsy at him.

And then… Hayato kissed Hibari. Hibari's eyes widened. It was just a normal, timid kiss. He broke the kiss and put his head on Hibari's chest.

Something was wrong. Hibari was absolute shocked from the kiss. His whole body shrugged a bit, the blood was boiling beneath his skin. His heart beat wildly against his chest.

Suddenly Hibari had to think about Gokudera's words. He shrugged and his heart moved in – again. Like this situation Gokudera said it to him. And now… he was here… hugged him so closely. Why did the words hurt him so much? What should he think please?

Suddenly Hayato moved and sat up. "Huh? Hibari… why…" Hibari bit his teeth together and grabbed Hayato's collar. He slammed him back into the sofa and beat him against his cheek.

Hayato was too tired and too surprise to defend himself. But Hayato composed himself fast and packed his fist. "O- oi! Hibari!" He looked confused at him and frowned. "What's up with you?" he asked.

Hibari looked at him with his cold but also confused eyes.

The younger one snorted and stood up. "Come, herbivore" he said and left the reception room.

Hayato scratched his head and slipped into his shoes before he also left the room. Hibari was already down stairs. "Oi1 Wait!" Hayato called and ran the stairs down. He caught up with Hibari.

Hayato rubbed his cheeks. "What was the beat for?" he asked, looked at the pitch black haired boy. But he was just silent.

"Are you mad with me? Please say why! I was only sleeping!"

"That's it" Hibari said and looked at the almost dark sky as he left the building. Hayato looked confused at him. "Uh…" Hayato was silent, too.

Hibari unlocked the door to his apartment and entered the room. His apartment was too big for one person, exactly right for two and too small for three persons.

It was a normal flat. In the corridor stood a small shoe cabinet. But Hibari hadn't many shoes. On the shoe cabinet were keys but Hayato didn't ask why. Next to the shoe cabinet stood a little desk.

The corridor was narrow and on the right side was a door which led to the kitchen. Opposite the house door was a door to the bedroom, next to it the bathroom.

Hayato went with his hand through his hair and looked at Hibari. Well, he forgot the beat. He was his boyfriend after all and he was still beaten half to death…

Hibari sighted and loosed his tie on his neck. He looked back to Hayato and was silent for a moment. Then he got to his room.

Hayato scratched his head and sighted. He walked to the guest room on the left side where he slept the past two weeks.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_At least Hayato __could find Hibari. The search for Hibari was a bit annoying. The building was to bib. He found Hibari on the terrace. _

"_Oi… what are you doing there?" he asked and stopped next to him. Hibari glared at him that Hayato stepped a step back. "Hibari?" _

_Hibari snorted and pushed Hayato's Hand as Hayato wanted to grab his arm. Hayato looked surprised to Hibari. "Huh? What's up?" _

_Hibari raised his tonfas and point them to Hayato. "…I'll bite you to death…Gokudera Hayato…" he said._

_Hayato raised his eyebrows. He saw confusion, rage and pain in his eyes. Oh…what happened? _

_Hibari snorted and sidestepped before he narrowed his eyes. Hayato raised his arms. "O- oi! Wait, Hibari!" _

_But Hayato saw the tonfa lock up on him. Hayato wanted to defend himself as he heard a loud 'PUFF'! _

_They were in a cloud of smoke. It seemed similar to Hayato. Both of them landed an the ground._

_Hayato coughed a bit and felt someone on him. The cloud of smoke faded away quickly and gave him the sight where he was and who was on him. – By the way, Hayato was fallen on his back. _

_Hayato looked into the gray-blue eyes of Hibari. His arms were supported on either side of him. He looked at him; his eyes were… a bit bigger than usual. But just a bit. _

_His pitch-dark hair fell into Hibari's face which is very closely to Hayato's. They were silent. No one said a word. Only when Hibari got up Hayato cleared his throat. "Oh…um…" He looked around._

"_It seems… to be the reception room in your Nami-chuu…" Hayato said. Hibari was silent. "W- well… fine, isn't it? But why am I here again? Ah…this is so… irritating." _

_Hibari was still silent. "Hm… well then… I ask Juudaime if I can stay over by him" said Hayato._

_Suddenly Hibari turned to him. "No" he said then. "Huh?" Hayato looked surprised at him. "I said, no." Hibari looked straight into Hayato's green eyes. _

"_Eh…but I don't want to disturb you..." Hayato said. Hibari was silent again. "Ah! Hibari1 Don't be silent! Okay! Okay! I stay with you, okay?" Hibari looked at him. _

"_You're annoying" he said then. "Stop talking or I'll bite you to death…" _

_Hayato kept his mouth silent and looked at Hibari. Hibari had lay his fingers on his eye lids and sighted. Hayato could believe that he didn't understand this. _

_Hayato wanted to hug Hibari… want to kiss him… love him… Hayato sighted. Well, he couldn't do anything… it's not really Kyouya. Quietly he moved to the door and wanted to go off as he heard a voice. "Where are you going? Didn't you say you'll stay with me?" _

_Hayato turned his head around and looked at Hibari. Hibari looked coldly at him. But Hayato understood. He stayed. _

_**Flashback End

* * *

**_

Hibari lay on his bed… totally untypically. He wasted his time to lie around in his bed. What of wasting someone's time…

Hibari stared at the roof and then he closed his eyes. In front of his mental eyes he saw a person. A person who couldn't be more loyal. The person had gray hair, was almost as big as he. He had piercing green eye… his voice was always rough and he always smelt of smoke… this chain-smoker.

Suddenly he heard a loud 'RUMMS' Hibari got up and stared at the door. Then he walked to the door, opened his door and walked to the guest room. Then he opened it without warning.

Hayato lay on the ground and kept his head. "Ouch…" he murmured. It seemed that Hayato fell out of the bed…

He looked up and so Hibari. "Oh… Hibari! What's up?" he asked.

Hibari looked at him gloomily. "You…what are you doing?" he asked. "Uh… just a bit… uh… Sport?" he said questioningly. "Don't worry! Nothing happened! Sorry for waking you up!" Hayato looked at him. He swallowed and got up. "Well, I'm going to have a shower!" he said quickly and got to the bathroom.

Hibari looked at him.

* * *

_**10-years in the future**_

"Ouch!" Gokudera rubbed his head. "What's up?" Kyouya asked and looked at him. Kyouya sat on his expensive-looked mahogany desk and Gokudera on a sofa near the desk.

"Ah… my head hurts a bit…like I fall from the bed or something else…" Gokudera said.

Kyouya frowned. "…what a strange child…" he sighted and did his paper work.

* * *

_**Back 10 years before**_

He had finished his douche and went to his room with his pyjama consisting of baggy T-shirt and a boxer short.

Well… Hibari scrutinized from his room. He didn't look like Gokudera… Hayato was build stronger… well, Gokudera was a bit masculine with his 15 years but now, he looked more masculine…

Hibari frowned and closed quietly the door. He lay down in his bed. He should sleep now… not to wonder that Hayato became much more masculine. Hibari sighted annoyed. This herbivore was confusing him so much… damn.

The next morning was… as usual… normal. Hibari got up, showered and ate a bit breakfast. Actually he didn't breakfast but Hayato forced him to breakfast. "It's the most important meal of a day" he always said. Really… it became annoying… this chain-smoker.

Hibari left the apartment with Hayato... but this wasn't the first time.

The pitch-black haired boy went his usual school way.

And the day was going on as usual. But…Hayato wasn't as usual in his reception room. It became a strange feeling to know that Hayato wasn't sitting on the sofa. Usually he sat on the sofa and smoke. And then Hibari complained to stop the smoking.

He stared the sofa and turned his head away. Did he begun to miss this herbivore? He had him on the cheek every day!

Hibari did his paperwork for his beloved Namimori School and then he walked through the school to make his daily itinerary.

On his way back to his office he was caught up by Yamamoto.

"Yo, Hibari-san!" he called and grinned at him with his carefree grin. "What?" he asked and looked at him expressionless.

"H- Hello, Hibari-san…" Tsuna entered the corridor and smiled uncertain.

What was that? An invasion? Hibari thought. "What?" he asked once more.

Haha! We just wanted to ask you if Gokudera is with you!" he said.

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"No" he said and turned away. "Ah! Hi- Hibari-san!" Tsuna followed him a few steps. "We're worried! Gokudera-kun doesn't come back, does he?"

Hibari looked at him. "He would come to you if he were" he said and went on without paying attention to the two.

"Puh…haha! Hibari doesn't like to talk much, does he?" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna laughed nervously with him…

After school – of at the evening – Hibari went home. He opened his house door and smelt on the door that Hayato had cooked. He sighted.

"Bastard" he heard his rough voice. Hayato leaned on the kitchen door which was closed. "Don't you dare to quite this meal!" Hayato called.

Hibari looked at him, made a "Pf" and went to his room during he loosed his tie.

"Oi! The meal is ready! Come back! Bastard…" he murmured and went back to the kitchen where he cut the cucumber. But Hayato cut in his right forefinger. "Hm…this isn't my day…" he sighted.

Then Hibari entered the kitchen. "Cutting your finger? How old are you?" Hibari said sarcastic. "Tch… I'm just a human!" he said and cut the cucumber to the end and put it to the table.

They ate the dinner in silence. But this was okay… really.

* * *

_**At the same time [10 years in the future]**_

"What have you done there?" Kyouya bent himself to Gokudera.

"Huh? Where?" he asked. Kyouya pointed on his right forefinger.

"Huh? Why is there a cut?" Gokudera asked. Kyouya looked at him. "Geez… you're not helping…" he said. "What? Shut up, Bastard!" Gokudera called. "It's just the paperwork! I probably cut my finger on the paper!"

Kyouya sighted. "Yeah…" "Bastard!"

* * *

_**Back to Hayato & Hibari**_

It was eight o'clock. Hayato knocked on Hibari's door. "Oi! Can I come in?" he asked.

"Do what you want" Hibari answered. Hayato sighted. What he wanted? He wanted to hug Kyouya… to go back to his lover … but it wasn't possible.

Hayato opened the door. "Do you want do go out for a walk with me?" he asked Hibari. Hibari looked at him. "Why?"

"Just…for fun?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hibari, Hibari!" _Hibird._

"Okay, it's kind of boring. Let's go out, okay? Even for a few minutes and alone… it's boring! C'mon, Hibari!"

"…"

"Don't be silent! Say something!

"Hibari! Hibari!" _Hibird._

"You do it well, Hibird. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Hibari! Hibari!" _Hibird._

"Yes? Okay, let's go, Hibird!"

"Herbivore."

"What?"

"What do you intend to do?"

"Going for a walk with Hibird."

"…"

"…"

"It's MY bird."

"But Hibird said yes."

"He didn't. He just called my name."

"Well… it called like a yes!"

_*sight*_

"Okay, Herbivore. I go for a walk with you."

_*happy grin*_

"Stop grinning or I'll bite you to death…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. C'mon, Hibari!"

Hibari got up and followed Hayato. He grabbed his key and walked next to Hayato. It was evening, the sun was setting…

Hayato pushed his hands in his trousers pocket and looked to Hibari. Hibari sighted.

It wasn't very windy. That was good. "Hm… I missed Namimori!" he said. Hibari looked at him. "Well, as we were in the future we weren't in Namimori. We were in Hong Kong, you know…" He laughed a bit.

Hibari frowned but he didn't say anything. Hayato smiled. "Yeah… you were always so silent… After the motto: Actions speak louder than words. "You understood?"

Hibari sighted. "Yeah" he just answered. Hayato laughed. "Yeah… what a usual answer…" He smiled and began to miss Kyouya.

He sighted and cross the street, followed by Hibari. Then Hibari stopped and stared at the ground. "That's this? It's from the Namimori Middle…" he said. Hayato walked to him. "Huh? Let's see…"

Hibari looked at Hayato. He was so close to him. Hibari's heart began to beat faster against his chest. He smelt the smoke what he hate so much but he also smelt… Hayato. Then Hayato turned around. "Huh? There is a pen of the Namimori Middle. Maybe a pupil forget it. Should I get it? Of course, it's from the Namimori…"

Hayato walked away from Hibari and picked up the pen.

Caught by Hayato's 'charm' Hibari was frozen. He stood there and was… irritated.

Unfortunately he didn't notice the car what was very untypical for Hibari.

But Hayato noticed it. But too late. "Hibari! Watch out!" he screamed. Hibari was free from his frozen and looked to the car.

Suddenly he felt a hard push against his chest and was thrown away. He heard tires squeal loudly. Something… crashed…

"_**HAYATO!**_"

…

...

…

…

…

* * *

_**10 years in the future**_

"Oi, Bastard." Gokudera stood in the room and looked at Kyouyas back.

"What?" he asked.

"How long do you intend to look out of the window?"

"I don't know."

"Hmpf."

Gokudera sighted. Well… these two weeks… he had survived. But he wanted to go back to the past where he can change everything. But…did he want to change it? Gokudera sighted again, as he shrugged.

Suddenly he let out a painfully scream.

Kyouya turned around. His eyes widened.

Gokudera was bleeding on his head and Kyouya heard… bones broken… Gokudera screamed painfully. "Gokudera! Gokudera!" Kyouya ran to him.

"Goku-" Kyouya was shocked. Was this happened… because something happened to Hayato?

"No! NO!"

Kyouya caught Gokudera which fell on the floor. "Gokudera… Hayato…" Kyouya was shocked and maybe it was the shock of his life…

"_**GOKUDERA!**_**"**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey there~ Here's the 6th chapter~ :3 It tooks a long time, again. Well school :3 but next week [on german time xD] I've got two weeks holiday~ _

_No I remember my question... I read in many fanfictions that they call Hibari Kyouya "prefect". What das that mean? I read always "perfect" xDD haha ... well why is this so? _

_Yeah... what should I say? Thanks for the answer ! About lemon... I think about it... :) if it isn't important I won't describe it but... naa.. xDD haha. I think in the middle it's a bit boring. Still boring... boring boring... xD haha well read it yourself ! _

_**Please enjoy it~**_

_P.S. ... I draw a picture of them... Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Kyouya... but I can't link it here xDD haha... well don't matter xD**  
**_

* * *

_**PART VI**_

_**Hibari & Hayato / Kyouya & Gokudera **_

The hospital. He hated the hospital. He always hated this building. The smell is disgusting. He always got sick of it.

But this day it didn't matter. This day … something terrible happened. He sat on the chair in front of the intensive care unit. Not even Hibari Kyouya was allowed to go in there.

He clenched his hand and pressed his teeth together. His whole body trembled.

* * *

_**Kyouya & Gokudera**_

His … beloved… person… how could this happen? Why? Why?

_Why couldn't he protect someone he loved so much? He had never felt this feeling… and he never loved someone so much that he would do everything for him. Why couldn't he protect him?_

Kyouya hid his face in his palms. He suddenly felt tired. What happened to Hayato? Was that… a car accident? But Hayato wouldn't be so careless. Maybe… his younger one was about to have an accident and Hayato had protect him. Well, this was much logical.

But Hibari wasn't also so careless. Fuck, what happened?

He heard steps. Steps… that must be Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And he was right. As he looked up he saw Tsunayoshi ran trough the corridor. "Hibari-san!" he called and his face was worried. "What happened?" he asked breathless.

Kyouya was silent, and then he explained the situation. He didn't change his expression but he was very shocked and confused and… well, something else.

Tsunayoshi looked at the door to the intensive care unit. He swallowed and turned his head to Kyouya. "Hey…" he said quietly. "He'll be alright, okay?"

Kyouya was silent.

"Well, we speak of Gokudera-kun! He will sure be alright!"

"…"

"Please think optimistic!"

"…"  
"Hibari-san!"

"…"

"…Hibari-san? Are you…"

"…"

"A- are you crying?"

…"

"Hibari-"

"Shut up, Herbivore!"

"Huh?"

"Shut up. Stop annoying me!"

"Ah... I – I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm not crying!"

"B-but…"

"Shut up… Herbivore…"

His voice got lower. Kyouya closed his eyes. Tsunayoshi looked worried at his cloud guardian and sat down next to Kyouya.

Both of them were silent – as Takeshi came.

"Oi…what happened? I've heard something happened to Gokudera-kun!"

"That's none of your business!" Kyouya said coldly.

"Huh? Of course! He's one of my best friends!"

"Oh? You still have a crush on him!"

"Is that so bad? I'm worried, too!"

"Shut up, guys" Tsuna said.

Kyouya and Takeshi looked at Tsunayoshi. "Sorry. But this doesn't matter now! Gokudera-kun is in danger! Kyouya said that Gokudera-kun's rips are broken. He has a wound in his head and he lost many blood… isn't it?" Tsunayoshi looked at Kyouya. He nodded and closed his eyes.

Takeshi frowned and bit his lower lips.

The men were silent. No one dared to destroy the silence. No one, 'till the door of the intensive care unit opened.

Immediately Kyouya stood up and looked at the doctor which left the intensive care unit. He looked up and saw Kyouya. "You" he began to speak "You are the person who brought Gokudera Hayato to the hospital?"

Kyouya nodded.

The doctor was silent and looked something up on his paper. Kyouya frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Huh? No. That was help at the last second." The doctor smiled at him. "He's alive. But he has to rest now."

Then the doctor explained him the rest.

Gokudera was out of danger. Kyouya sighed with relief. Of course he was out of danger. The doctor was one of the best doctors of the world. He only acknowledged the best.

Kyouya closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Hibari-san… Gokudera is fine. He will awake soon, I'm sure!" Tsunayoshi said.

"…Of course he'll awake soon! If not… I'll bite him to death…"

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened but then he laughed a bit. "Yeah, sure" he smiled.

* * *

_**Hibari & Hayato**_

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna ran along the corridor. Followed by Yamamoto. Hibari frowned.

"Hibari-san! How's Hayato?" the future Vongola Decimo asked. "… Can't you answer the question by yourself?" Hibari asked.

"Hiiiee! S- Sure!" Tsuna called and looked at the door. They stood in front of the intensive care unit in the clinical center Namimori.

Hibari leaned on the wall; his pale skin looked even paler. He frowned. Tsuna was about to cry. "Wh- What happened?" he asked nervously.

"…A car accident."

"What?" Tsuna's face was pale. "How… could this happen?"

"…"

"… Hibari-san?" Tsuna's anxious voice asked.

Hibari sighed and didn't answer. So Tsuna was silent and looked at the door. He was very worried. Hibari looked at Tsuna's face, before he closed his eyes.

"I was careless and he protected me" Hibari answered. Tsuna looked up and Hibari could see that Tsuna was still about to cry. Hibari frowned. "He'll be okay" Yamamoto said quietly.

Hibari closed his eyes again. Of course he'll be okay, Hibari thought. He must be okay.

It felt like eternity as the doctor entered the corridor. Hibari looked at the doctor and frowned again. The doctor walked to him and explained the situation to him.

Like Gokudera who is in the future Hayato was out of danger. Hibari closed his eyes. He was relieved.

Tsuna smiled a bit and wanted to ask when they could visit Hayato. "Not soon. He need to rest. Wait two or three days" the doctor answered.

Hibari turned around and walked away. Why? Because… he had nothing to do in this hospital anymore. But he was very relieved as he heard that Hayato was out of danger.

* * *

Three days had passed. Hibari had still not visited Hayato. Why should he? He had Tsuna and Yamamoto. As Hibari thought Yamamoto's name he clenched his fist. He got angry about Yamamoto. And he didn't know, why.

As usual Hibari sat in the reception room, fill forms in and accept or cancel school clubs. But he could only thing of one think - or one person. Gokudera Hayato. But he didn't go to the hospital. He had work here.

Suddenly he heard a quiet knock on his door. Hibari looked up. "Come in" he said.

The door opened and a nervous Sawada Tsunayoshi entered the room.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari asked without looking up. "Eh… Hibari-san…" Tsuna began and scratched his head.

"About G- Gokudera-kun… He asked about you. I mean… he asked how you are and when do you come to visit him?"

Hibari looked finally up to Tsuna. His eyes narrowed. "Hiiiee!" Tsuna called and jumped back.

Weak herbivore, Hibari thought. "Hmpf. Why should I waste my time to visit this herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"B-but… didn't he protect you?" Tsuna asked slowly.

Hibari stopped writing on the paper. He closed his eyes. He could still hear the squeak from the car; hear how Hayato called "Watch out!" and how he pushed him away to save his life.

"If he's so silly to save other people..." Hibari said coldly. Tsuna swallowed. "But Hibari-san!" he said loudly.

"Shut up, herbivore and let me alone now! I don't want to see your face." Hibari looked at Tsuna coldly. "B-but..:"

"Herbivore." "Hiiiee! Hi- Hibari-san, please think about to visit Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called and ran out of the room.

"Tch." Hibari shrugged his head and rubbed his temple.

"I haven't got time for this" Hibari said quietly. He frowned and looked at the black sofa. Usually Hayato sat there and waited for Hibari to go home. But these three days Hayato didn't sit there. It felt strange. And wrong.

Hibari was silent. Then the school became silent. The school was out and no one dared to stay.

Hibari got up and called Kusakabe that he had to finish the paper work.

He walked the stairs down and took his key for his motorbike into his hands. He swung his les on his motorbike and pushed the key into the ignition.

He turned the key, and then he started to drive to the hospital.

* * *

Hibari hated the hospital. It's very annoying. The smell and the sound. It's noisy. He walked to the reception and asked for Gokudera Hayato's room number. 5902. Hibari turned around and walked the stairs up to the room.

He reached the room and knocked on the door. "Hm? Come in" Hayato's voice was heard. Hibari sighed and opened the door.

"…" Hayato looked at Hibari as he couldn't believe that Hibari was visiting him.

"Hibari?" Hayato raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh, welcome. How are you?"

Hibari snorted and closed the door. "Fine" he said. Hayato laughed a bit and moaned. "Uh…I shouldn't laugh. It hurts."

Hibari went to the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"So, here I am. What do you want?" Hibari asked.

"Huh? What are you meaning?"

"…the Herbivore told me earlier that you whine to see me."

"Juudaime?"

"Who else?"

"Ah… I'm touched… I have to thank Juudaime later."

"… Herbivore."

"Hm? Oh… I didn't want to say something to you. I just wanted to see you."

"…"

*smile*

"That's the only reason?"

"Hm… let's think… yeah."

"..."

"Hibari? O- Oi! There are you going? Please stay!"

Hayato packed his wrist and looked at Hibari. Hibari frowned. "Herbivore. Let go. "

"No!" Hibari sighed and sat down again.

They looked at each other and were silent. No one dared to disturb the silence. Hayato was still holding Hibari's wrist. But Hibari didn't say anything.

It was a nice silence. Kind of nice. It wasn't noisy. The noise outside the door isn't pushed into the room. And … Hayato's hand around his wrist isn't disturbing. Hibari saw it as pleasant.

"How are you?" Hibari finally asked. Hayato looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Well… the rips are broken and I've broken my feet. And I've got a head injury, too" Hayato answered. "… I see."

"Were you worried?" Hayato asked.

"Hn. Of course not. Should I?"

"Bastard." Hayato closed his eyes.

"I was worried. That I wouldn't open my eyes again. I was afraid. Afraid of not seeing you anymore. And Juudaime. I'm his right hand. And I love Juudaime. But… I was afraid of not seeing Kyouya anymore."

Hibari frowned. He was silent and looked at the closed eyes of Hayato.

"Let my wrist go" Hibari said quietly. Hayato let his wrist go.

Hibari sighed. "… I was kind of worried."

Hayato opened his eyes and looked up to Hibari and smiled.

"Oh? You were? Ah…now I'm happy." Hayato grinned. Hibari snorted and sighed. What should he say? He had nothing to talk about.

Well, the two of them were silent, but they enjoy the silence. To feel Hibari on his side was everything Hayato needed. Well, actually he needed Kyouya but he wasn't there, So Hibari had to be on Kyouya's spot.

* * *

Hibari didn't know how long he was there – at Hayato's side. One hour? Two hours? Even for hours? Or just minutes which felt like hours?

Hibari looked on his watch and it told him that he spent three hours at Hayato's side. That was enough of time wasting. He got up as Hayato opened his eyes.

"Are you going now?" he asked. Hibari nodded.

Hayato smiled. "Well. See ya~" Hibari closed his eyes and turned around.

* * *

_**- One month later/ four weeks later -**_

It's the release day. Hayato could leave the hospital behind him. Hibari looked at Hayato. His right foot was bound. He had to go on crutches.

Hayato had to relax at home. He must not carry heavy things or something like that. He was quickly back to health.

Back at Hibari's apartment Hibari helped Hayato. Hayato sat down on the bed in his room and sighed. "Uff…" he said. "Thanks, Hibari."

Hibari was silent and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't disturb me to much … or I'll definitively bite you to death" Hibari said. Hayato laughed a bit. "Haha, okay."

Hibari got up and left the room. Hayato looked after him and sighed.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sank into the cushion. "Kyouya…" he murmured quietly. "What are you doing right now?" He felt that he wanted to cry. He missed his Kyouya very much.

* * *

_**Kyouya & Gokudera**_

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, bastard."

"Oh? I just wanted to ask, because you look very painful."

"Tch. Shut up."

Gokudera's wounds were healing quickly. He only have a bound on his head an on his foot. So he had to go on crutches.

"That's annoying" Gokudera said annoyed as he entered Kyouya's apartment.

Kyouya closed the door and looked at the smaller one. "Yes, I think so."

He put his key on the shoe cabinet and took off his black jacket. He wanted to help Gokudera but he already sat on the sofa and grumbled.

Kyouya raised his eyebrows and shrugged his head. As he saw that Gokudera was about to lit a cigarette on he walked to him and took the cigarette. "Oi! What are you doing, bastard?" Gokudera asked.

"No smoking as long as you're injured" Kyouya said. "What? Are you kidding, bastard?" "No. Now, shut up. If you lit a cigarette on I'll bite you to death." "Oh? Should I be afraid?" "…Yes." "Tch."

Kyouya looked at Gokudera und sighed. "It's better for you, Gokudera." "Shut up." "Hn."

Gokudera looked at Kyouya and then he closed his eyes. One month he spent his time in this fucking hospital. That was so annoying. And he is still here! What's up with that fucking bazooka from that fucking stupid cow?

He was really pissed off. And now, he can't even smoke a cigarette! His damn life went down. The future pissed him off. Really. Maybe everything would be differently if he had a relationship with Yamamoto. Yes, Yamamoto wouldn't forbid to smoke or… wouldn't beat him up. Yeah, it really looked brighter…

But… Kyouya was very different if he was at his side. A bit. He didn't act so cold and didn't really beat him up. Yeah… Kyouya was just too violent. Uh…. Gokudera was a bit violent, too. But not as violent as Kyouya.

Gokudera leaned back and sighed. Maybe he had a brighter future with Yamamoto. But why… why was his future self so in love with this bastard? WHY?

Gokudera groaned. "Hmpf. What a stupid idée. I should date Yamamoto, not Hibari" he mumbled.

Suddenly he shrugged and felt to hands on his shoulders. He felt cold dark eyes on his face. They looked really angry. "Take it back" Kyouya said through his pressed successive teeth.

"Huh?" "Take it back what do you say earlier!"

"Wh-what? Why are you listening to my self-talk?" Gokudera called.

"Take it back, Gokudera!"

"N-no! Why should I? I- I can't think of a future with Hibari!"

"…"

"I- It's impossible. I don't like Hibari. He … You… only think of yourself and this fucking Namimori middle and bite everyone to death if everyone had done mistakes! And … I don't know! I can't think of a future with you! I don't like you… especially not love! A-and you don't even like me! In the past..."

Gokudera looked into Kyouya's eyes and his eyes widened.

In Kyouya's eyes were pain, disappointment and sadness. But Kyouya gathered himself quickly and let go of Gokudera.

"I see. So you like Takeshi more?" Kyouya asked coldly.

"…eh…y-yeah…?"

Kyouya was silent and ran his fingers through his hair.

Gokudera looked confused to Kyouya. He didn't know what to say. The feelings of Kyouya overwhelmed him.

Maybe… Kyouya really loved him. But Gokudera couldn't understand it. He couldn't.

Kyouya closed his eyes and turned around. "Hmpf. Do as you like." He walked to the door and left the room.

Gokudera swallowed and breathed irregular. What was that? His heart beat quickly against his chest.

It was silent. And it was already dark outside. Only the street lightning shone through the windows.

Gokudera still sat on the sofa, his crutches in his hands. A few tears ran down his cheeks. And he didn't know why. Kyouya wasn't back yet. Where was he?

But Gokudera should be happy, shouldn't he? Gokudera bit his teeth together. Why was he worried? Kyouya wasn't stupid. He wouldn't jump off of the roof just because Gokudera said that he didn't like him.

Gokudera snorted and rubbed his face.

Suddenly he heard a _**PUFF**_and he was surrounded with smoke. This situation. He knew it exactly.

He felt a soft underground. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Huh?" Where was he? He didn't know the room.

Suddenly he heard a door opened. Gokudera looked up and saw a silhouette. Who was it? Gokudera took a bomb and narrowed his eyes.

The smoke faded away. He saw the person exactly.

"Hibari?"

* * *

Hibari looked at Gokudera. And it was Gokudera. Not the ten years older one.

He raised his eyebrows. "What…" he began.

Gokudera frowned and got with his crutches up. "What are you doing here?" Hibari said. "Huh? No. I'm the one who should ask is me. Why am I here? Or… Where I am?" Gokudera asked.

"…in my apartment."

Gokudera looked at Hibari and raised an eyebrow. "I'm… at your home?"

"Yeah. Looks so."

"… Okay. I'm going now…"

Gokudera looked confused.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and put his hand on Gokudera's arm. "Wait. It's late and you are injured."

"It's none of your business" Gokudera said. "Yes, it is!" Hibari grabbed his arm before Gokudera could tear his arm.

Hibari looked at Gokudera. Gokudera frowned. "Why?"

"…"

"Don't you want? Well, let me go! Now, bastard!"

"No. It's… It was my fault why you're injured."

"Oh? Did you _bite me to death _that I landed in the hospital?"

"No."

"Ah? No? What happened then?"

"… you had saved me."

"Huh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I… saved you?"

"Hn." [It hurts his pride]

"Was it a car accident?"

"Hm…"

Gokudera stared at Hibari. Why? Why had he done this? And it wasn't for Juudaime! But for Hibari! What the fuck had his future self thought?

"…Let me go! Now, bastard" Gokudera said breathless. Hibari was silent and finally, he let him go. He turned his head away during Gokudera walked to the house door and left the apartment.

Now, he is very confused. Did he love Hibari so much to risk his life … for him? But… but…

Gokudera noticed that it began to rain. At was windy and a bit stormy. Some minutes later Gokudera was wet to the skin. His grey hair stuck on his neck and his forehead.

Where was he? He didn't know this place! He had his crutches. But it sucked

"Fuck…" Gokudera said. "FUCK, you damn bastard!" he shouted then and wanted to cry. His feelings inside him overwhelmed him and he began to cry. He didn't know why. Was it because … Hibari? Kyouya? Who else?

Gokudera slammed his fist into a tree. He couldn't hold his feelings back. He felt sad. Angry. Pain. And he didn't know why.

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera shrugged and turned around. His eyes widened.

Yamamoto stood there under an umbrella, his sport and baseball bag on his shoulders.

"Gokudera? Are you all right? Oh! You're small again! … Huh? Gokudera? What's up? Ah! Your foot!" Yamamoto walked towards him.

Gokudera looked at him. "Your eyes are red…" Yamamoto raised his hand to packed Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera breathed irregular again. _I don't want this! I don't want this anymore! I don't want to think about HIM! I want to stop it!_

Gokudera took a step forward and stretched his arm to Yamamoto. He grabbed his collar and fell into Yamamoto's arm.

"Huh? Gokudera?" Yamamoto looked quizzical at him. "What's up? Goku-"

_I don't like him. I don't like him… the one I like is…here!_

Gokudera pressed his lips on Yamamoto's lips. Yamamoto was surprised that he let the umbrella go. Gokudera pressed his cold and wet body on Yamamoto's body.

Yamamoto was really surprised but then he put his arms uncertainly around him.

_The one I like is still Yamamoto! _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_

* * *

_

_**Kyouya & Hayato**_

The smoke faded away. Hayato looked around and noted that he is in Kyouya's apartment. He's finally back! Hayato smiled.

"Kyouya?" Hayato took his crutches and walked slowly to the door. "Kyouya!"

Suddenly the door opened. The lights went on. Kyouya entered the living room as he saw

Hayato.

Hayato smiled. "Kyouya!" He was really happy to see him. He walked towards him. But suddenly he noticed that something was wrong.

Hayato stopped and looked at Kyouya's face.

His face was pale as always. Hayato looked into Kyouya's eyes. These cold, bloodthirsty eyes. They looked at Hayato.

Hayato took automatically a step back. "Kyou…ya?" Kyouya was silent. "So… you're back?" Kyouya said quietly. His voice, colder than ice. Unemotional than a stone. Gokudera ran a shiver down his spine as he heard this voice.

Hayato swallowed. "Y-yes…Kyouya… what happened?" he asked quietly.

Silence. No one said a word. Hayato was afraid. He trembled a bit. Why was he afraid? It was Kyouya, but…

Kyouya walked towards him. Suddenly Hayato was pushed back. He stumbled over his injured foot and fell down. Hayato felt the hurt. He screamed a bit.

It hurt. The tears shot into his eyes. Kyouya bent down to him and tore the shirt off of Hayato. "Aaah… K- Kyou…ya?" Hayato was shocked. "Wh- what are you… doing?" he said quietly.

Kyouya looked coldly at him but he didn't say a word. He pressed his lips forcibly on Hayato's lips during he opened Hayato's hose.

Hayato turned his head away. "Kyouya! Kyou- AAH!" Kyouya had kicked his injured foot lightly but firmly enough so it hurt.

"Kyouya… Kyouya… NO! Stop! Kyouya! STOP!" Hayato screamed, his tears ran down.

"_Kyouya! Stop!_"

* * *

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts and it wouldn't stop to hurt._

_My heart is bleeding. What happened? Why could this happen? _

_My body hurts. My soul hurts. My heart hurts. _

_When would it stop? …_

_It hurts. It hurts. It … hurts._

_Don't you hear me? Why didn't you hear me at this moment? _

_Why have you tear my heart off? _

_The room was full of pain. _

_Full of sadness._

_Full of screams._

_Full of disappointment. _

_Full of… of what? Kyouya, can you say it? _

_What did you feel during this?_

_To force me to sleep with you. Isn't this rape? _

_But Kyouya… you have to know… that I love you. I will always love you, don't matter what you've done with me. I gave you my soul, my body, my love. _

_But I want to know, Kyouya. Why? _

_**Why?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hehehe... Q_Q I know, I know... HOW could I do this to Hayato... I know. It was really hard. But... yeah... hm._

_Please review ! I really want to know what do YOU think about this chapter. Was it good? Too cruel? Too bad? Do you understand it? Too sad?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is ! _ the seventh chapter ... woohhooo xDD hm...I don't say much... I just say the sentence, what I usual say : It's boring xD haha ! _

_Well... I was a bit unmotivated and uncreative... so... xD well... hmpf_

_Ah... before I forget... **Thanks for 25 reviews! I love you all xD**  
_

_If you go into my profile you will see a link there... this is a pic that I draw... it's ugly but it's okay... I just have to colour it... haha... that's just the outlines. well, then..._

_**please enjoy!**  
_

* * *

_**Part VII**_

_**Hibari & Gokudera**_

"Here, Gokudera." Yamamoto handed Gokudera a cup of tea.

Gokudera looked up and stared at Yamamoto. Both of them have had a shower. Gokudera had still a towel on his shoulders, just like Yamamoto now.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_A few minutes they stood there in the rain and kissed each other. Gokudera clawed his fingers into Yamamoto's collar. _

_Yamamoto had wrapped an arm around Gokudera's waist. _

_Suddenly Gokudera broke the kiss. He looked into Yamamoto's eyes. They looked confused but … he couldn't explain this feeling in Yamamoto's eyes._

"…_Eh… Gokudera?" Yamamoto smiled. "We're going to be very wet. Do you want to come… to my place?" _

_Gokudera frowned. Then he nodded slowly. _

"_Well, be careful with your foot." Yamamoto smiled and helped him to walk to his place._

_At Yamamoto's, the black haired boy offered Gokudera to have a shower. Gokudera just nodded…_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

And now, wearing Yamamoto's clothes, Gokudera sat in Yamamoto's room.

Yamamoto sat towards Gokudera and sipped at his cup of tea. He stared at Gokudera.

"Uhm…" he began and scratched his head. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto then he stared out of the window.

No one said a word. It was silent. Gokudera also sipped at his cup of tea. What should he say?

"Tsuna was very worried about you" Yamamoto said. Gokudera looked up.

"Juudaime? Oh my God! I forget him! How could I forget Juudaime! I have to go to Juudaime!" he called and tried to get up.

Yamamoto stopped him. "No. It is still raining and you're foot is injured. Wait till tomorrow." Gokudera glared at him. "No! No, I want to go to Juudaime! Now!"

Yamamoto grabbed his wrist. "Gokudera…be sensible! It isn't good for your foot if you walk around!"

Gokudera snorted and looked away. Yamamoto was so close to him. His heart beat faster. But it also hurt. Why?

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.

They looked into the eyes. Their face got closer and closer. Gokudera could already feel Yamamoto's breath on his face. His heart beat faster and faster.

Gokudera closed slowly his eyes. This is right. This must be right.

Now he felt the warm of Yamamoto.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Oi, Yamamoto! You've got a guest! It's Tsuna!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera shrugged apart. Gokudera pressed himself on Yamamoto's bed as the door was opened by Yamamoto's father.

Yamamoto laughed and then Tsuna entered the room. "Uh… Gokudera-kun?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled brightly. "How are you? I'm so sorry for leaving you all these weeks alone!" he called immediately and bent in front of Tsuna.

"Huh?" A confused-looking Tsuna stood in the door and laughed nervous.

"Ahaha… I- it's alright, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said quickly. "Nothing happened during your absence!"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna and smiled. "But I'm really sorry!" He said again. "No, Gokudera! Get up, please. You needn't to bow!"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. "Uhm… I just wanted to give that to you." It was two school books. Yamamoto was earlier at Tsuna's place.

"The rain stopped so I though I bring you the books. Reborn said that, too."

Yamamoto laughed and took the books. "Thanks, Tsuna!" he said. Tsuna smiled and looked at Gokudera. "So… you're back…"

Gokudera nodded and smiled. "Do you want to stay?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna raised his eyebrows and nodded then. "Okay."

He sat down next to Gokudera und looked at Gokudera. "Come on… how was the future like, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked curious.

Gokudera was silent and frowned. "Eh… well… It's… it isn't any different from here. But… but Juudaime, you were amazing!" Gokudera called excited. "You've grown and you were so strong! That was amazing!"

Tsuna was surprised and blushed. "Hiiiee? Really? Was that really me?" Tsuna asked. Well, he couldn't believe that he was strong. "Really! You were so grown-up and calm!"

Of course Gokudera admired Tsuna! But he could not believe that he has a relationship with Mukuro. But he didn't mention this.

Gokudera describe the building and the town. During his description Yamamoto stared smiling at Gokudera. Gokudera was very enthusiastic during his description and what Tsuna had done in the future.

Tsuna was a bit embarrassed. He couldn't believe what Gokudera say.

After one hour and a half Tsuna stood up and went home. Gokudera calmed down again after his comeback from the future. He looked at Yamamoto.

"Well… I go home, too" he said then.

Suddenly Yamamoto grabbed his wrist and looked seriously at him. "Wait, Gokudera."

Gokudera swallowed. "W- What?" he asked and dodged Yamamoto's view. "Gokudera…" Yamamoto smiled slightly. "I … what did that… I wanted to ask you why… you kissed me … earlier."

Gokudera bit his lower lip and shrugged his head. "D- Don't know… I just … feel so" he answered quietly.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows and it looked like he didn't understand.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and swallowed. "C- Can't you think of it by yourself?" Gokudera called and blushed.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. He looked surprised. What a stupid visage. Gokudera looked away. "Gokudera, you… you like me?" His voice sounded so surprised and incredulous.

"…Hmpf." Did he like him really? Gokudera always liked Yamamoto. Always. And… he still liked him! He was just confused – all because of Hibari Kyouya! He liked Yamamoto.

"I can't believe it…Gokudera!"

Gokudera looked up and saw the smiling face of Yamamoto. His eyes were so warm and full of love. Gokuderas heart went faster. "…Believe it or not!" Gokudera barked.

Yamamoto was silent and then he cleared his throat. "I believe it" he said quietly and took Gokudera's chin. He looked in his eyes.

Gokudera couldn't say a single word. He was just like hypnotized.

Slowly, very slowly, Yamamoto's lips got closer to Gokudera's. Gokudera kept his air and then he felt warm lips on his lips.

The kiss was shy and timid. Yamamoto didn't want to force Gokudera. After a few second Gokudera relaxed and leaned against Yamamoto. It felt good not to be force to kiss someone. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and buried his fingers into Yamamoto's black hair.

Now, Yamamoto got some self-confidence and kissed him a bit more intensively. It was an exciting feeling for Gokudera. He felt kind of prickle in his stomach. He shuddered a bit.

He felt Yamamoto's hand on his back. He stroked his back and stopped at Gokudera's waist. Gokudera shuddered again.

Yamamoto kissed really different than Kyouya. It was softer and … love? Gokudera opened his eyes to close them again.

He enjoyed the kiss.

He remembered in his mental eye this pitch black hair, this pale skin, this sadistic and murderous smile and these dark grey eyes… STOP!

Gokudera cramped in Yamamoto's arms. He wasn't thinking about Yamamoto… he wasn't seeing Yamamoto in his mental eye. He… saw Kyouya/Hibari. What the fuck….

He noticed how Yamamoto became uncertain. Gokudera pressed his body against Yamamoto. No, he didn't want to think of him… he was at Yamamoto's place; he was kissing him right now!

Yamamoto put his hand on Gokudera's cheek and broke slowly the kiss. "Are…are you alright?" Yamamoto said quietly. Gokudera nodded and bit his lips.

Yamamoto was silent. Then he wrapped his arms around Gokudera again and laughed happily and a bit shy. "Haha… It's like a dream, Gokudera" he breathed. "I was dreaming for this so long."

Gokudera frowned and he felt bad because he thought of Hibari, not of Yamamoto. "…It's okay… I- I dreamed of this, too…" Gokudera blushed again and buried his face in Yamamoto's neck flexor.

That wasn't really a lie. Before he went to the future he had dreamed of Yamamoto and lay in his arms.

Gokudera bit his lower lip again. He heard Yamamoto's carefree laugh. "Is that so?" he asked and ran his fingers through Gokudera's hair.

"Gokudera?"

"Hm?" Gokudera closed his eyes.

"I must tell you something… can I?"

"Of course. Spit it out."

"I love you."

Gokudera's eye widened.

"I… I love you, too" Gokudera breathed. He closed his eyes.

_I … WANT to love you…_

…

…

…

* * *

"Oi… hurry up!"

Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna's home and looked back.

Yamamoto ran to Gokudera and laughed. "Sorry, sorry! I've overslept!" he said and hugged Gokudera. "O- Oi! Be a bit careful!" Gokudera bleated. "Baseball-Idiot! My foot doesn't heal in two nights!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha! I'm sorry!"

The door to Tsuna's house opened and Tsuna left his house. "Oh! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun…" he said and smiled.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera called and smiled back.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto welcomed Tsuna.

Like usual the three of them went to school together. But this time, something was a bit different. Usually, Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto that he shouldn't touch him but now Yamamoto put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder and Gokudera didn't complain.

In front of the school… they met Hibari.

Hibari looked at the three and then stopped at Gokudera.

Gokudera dodged Hibari's view and talked to Tsuna. Hibari noticed the hand on Gokudera's shoulder. The owner of this hand was Yamamoto. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make fuss on the way to school, herbivores!" Hibari said.

"Hiiiee! O- Of course!" Tsuna called and hurried up to go to the school building. Gokudera still have to go with crutches – but he only used one crutch.

Gokudera snorted and followed Tsuna. Hibari was silent and looked after them then he sighed and turned around.

Yamamoto had watched Hibari and then he followed Tsuna and Gokudera, too. "Gokudera? Did something happen with Hibari and you?" he asked.

Gokudera gulped and frowned. Yeah…did something happen?

In the future they found out that they were a couple. A real couple with kisses and… Gokudera didn't want to think of it. Gokudera had decided to 'ignore' Hibari, to not go to him even if it is for Tsuna. Yeah. That happened. Ah…and the kiss before the accident with the bazooka. But this is irrelevant.

"No. No, nothing happened" Gokudera answered quietly. Yamamoto was silent and then he smiled. "Okay." Yamamoto stretched and looked at Gokudera.

Gokudera frowned… "What are you waiting for?"

"Haha! I'm waiting for you!"

"…Bastard! I'm going on crutches, I can't be so quickly!"

Yamamoto laughed.

"Uh…Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?"

Tsuna stood a few meters in front of them. "Are you coming?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera called.

At their lunch break they spent their time at the school roof as usual. Gokudera leaned against the grid.

"Huh? Oh… I forget my bento in the class" Tsuna said. "I'll be back soon!" He got up and ran through the door.

Gokudera sighed and wanted to eat some rice balls as he felt warm lips on his lips.

Gokudera saw the brown eyes of Yamamoto. Gokudera snorted and returned the kiss. Yamamoto put his hand on Gokudera's cheeks.

Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck. These lips were so soft and warm. He enjoyed the kiss. Really.

"What are you two doing?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera shrugged and looked up.

Hibari Kyouya stood in front of the door and looked at them.

He frowned, his eyes narrowed. Yamamoto laughed carefree. "Haha. Kissing?" he answered honestly. Gokudera bit his lips.

"… I can see, Yamamoto Takeshi" he said.

Yamamoto laughed again. Hibari looked at Gokudera. Gokudera stared back.

They stared at each other. "Oi, Hibari-san! Did you see Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked suddenly. Hibari looked at Yamamoto. "The herbivore? No, should I?"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows and grinned. "No, I just wanted to ask."

Gokudera snorted. "This is stupid. I'm going to look for Juudaime!" Gokudera got up and took his crutch. He took his lunch box and looked at Yamamoto. "Come, Baseball- Idiot!" Gokudera wanted to pass Hibari.

As he passed Hibari he touched Hibari's hand – randomly. He shrugged a bit and stumbled a bit. "Gokudera? Are you okay?" Yamamoto held his arm. Gokudera snorted. "Sure!" Gokudera gave Hibari a short look and then he walked the stairs down.

"… Are you really okay?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera sighed. "Yes, Yamamoto, I am. Don't worry, okay?" Yamamoto was surprised. That was the first time, Gokudera called him by his name. Yamamoto smiled happily. Gokudera smiled a bit and as they went to the class room they saw Tsuna talking with Kyoko. Oh...what would Tsuna think if he knows that he has a relationship with Mukuro? Gokudera thought.

No, Gokudera wouldn't tell him about this relationship. Maybe Tsuna could change it. Of course.

* * *

After school Gokudera went to Yamamoto's place. He ate their sushi and talked a bit before they went to Yamamoto's room.

There, Gokudera sat on Yamamoto's bed and looked around as Yamamoto came in. "Sorry for waiting!" he said. "My dad talked to me."

"You really are a baseball-freak" Gokudera said. "Huh?" Yamamoto sat on his bed down, too. "Hmpf." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.

They fell in a deep talk again. It was so easily to talk with Yamamoto. But he was such an idiot. But a lovely idiot.

Then they ended up in their arms and kissing each other. It was a good feeling. Yamamoto was a great kisser and he was careful, but a bit shy. But that's okay, Gokudera though. Because with was his first relationship with a boy – Gokudera's, too.

It was a great feeling to know that Yamamoto loved him. The feeling to fly in the clouds of love … no, Gokudera didn't feel he was in clouds or in heaven. That was kitschy. He felt good.

Yamamoto moved his lips against Gokudera. He stroked over Gokudera's back. Yamamoto's other hand stroked over Gokudera's cheek, wandered down to Gokudera's neck, then his chest. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto.

Then he felt the warm hand under his shirt. He shuddered and pressed his body against Yamamoto's.

He … had a similar situation. With the older version with Hibari… that was… horrible. But… a good feeling to. … Argh! Stop thinking of that! Gokudera thought. He wanted to feel Yamamoto… his warmth… his warm hands, his soft kisses. Wanted to be looked by these grey eyes… stop… brown eyes… Gokudera intensified the kiss.

This passionate kiss changed into a French kiss. Oh, Gokudera didn't know how far they went if Yamamoto's dad didn't knock out of the blue on the door and opened it. They really didn't know…

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

"Eeeeeeh?"

Tsuna looked surprised at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Y- You … you two are a…_ couple_?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

"J- Juudaime! Not so loud!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto were at Tsuna's and confessed him that they are a couple. It was Thursday evening and the two boys had dinner with Tsuna.

Yamamoto laughed. "Yes. Since Gokudera is back!"

"Eeeeeeh? – Ouch!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna at his head. "Dame-Tsuna! Believe it or not!" Reborn said. "Ouch… I believe this… but…" "'cause they are two boys?" "Uhm…"

Gokudera blushed. He knew that Tsuna was in the future …gay, too. Yamamoto laughed. "Oh, that's okay. Ne, Gokudera?"

Gokudera nodded.

His foot was… nearly healed. He hadn't to go on crutches no longer because he took care of his foot. He hated to go on crutches. It was annoying.

"…wow." Tsuna scratched his head. "That was a surprise. A-and … a- are you happy?" Tsuna asked. Reborn sighed hard.

Yamamoto just laughed – as usual. "Of course!" Gokudera nodded. "Tch. But he's still a Baseball-Idiot!"

After three hours Gokudera and Yamamoto went back. Gokudera brought Yamamoto back home. Then he walked through the streets as he realized that he forgot his precious chain at school. Fuck, he though. He had to go to school. Now.

He walked to school. The way wasn't long.

Hm… at was almost night but the school still opened? So Hibari was still there. Annoying bastard.

He entered the school and went to his class room. He put it under his desk… but it wasn't there. "Fuck! Where is it?" Gokudera asked angry. He snorted and looked around. Maybe he should light the light on. But this happened automatically.

Gokudera turned back.

"What… are you herbivore doing here?"

Hibari narrowed his eye.

"Tch. I'm looking for my chain."

"Oh? This?"

Hibari showed him a chain.

"Yes, this one."

"Ah… I found it in the hallway."

"What? I put it in my desk!"

"Hm… I don't know."

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Huh? Are you kidding? Bastard!"

Gokudera walked to him.

"Now, you two are couple, huh?" Hibari looked coldly at Gokudera.

Gokudera looked at Hibari. "Yes, we are. Give me my chain!"

He wanted to take it but Hibari didn't allow this. "Bastard! What's up with you?" Gokudera glared at Hibari but Hibari glared back.

They glared at each other.

Then… this got really quickly.

They found each other in the others arms and were kissing… Hibari held Gokudera's face in his hand and pressed his lips on Gokudera's lips. Gokudera clawed his fingers into Hibari's shirt and dragged him to him.

Hibari urged Gokudera back during the kiss until Gokudera felt a desk on his thigh. They stopped to move – but not the move with their lips.

Hibari had put his hand on Gokudera's neck so he couldn't escape. But also Gokudera. He clawed Hibari's shirt, he didn't let Hibari so easily go.

Gokudera felt Hibari's tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth to let the tongue of Hibari in. What gorgeous feeling! Hibari was a bit rough and the kiss was a bit wild but… this was good.

Hibari's tongue played this the tongue of Gokudera. They were fighting for dominance of this French kiss.

Hibari was about to unbutton Gokudera's shirt. He had unbuttoned it till the navel then he stroked over the skin.

Gokudera moaned a bit and he also unbuttoned Hibari's shirt. Hibari forced Gokudera, to sit on the desk.

Gokudera clawed his fingers into Hibari's pitch black hair. Suddenly he felt teeth on his lower lip. But it didn't hurt… it was kind of… stimulating…?

Gokudera pressed his body against Hibari. Hibari kissed down to Gokudera's neck and bit his neck. Gokudera gasped and put his head back so he had more leeway.

He panted a bit. He felt kisses on his chin, on his chest, on his lips. And then Hibari bit his harder on his lower lip. Gokudera shrugged.

"Bastard!" Gokudera murmured and looked into Hibari's face. He smirked and kissed him again. This feeling… different as if Yamamoto kissed him… Yama… Yamamoto…

Suddenly Gokudera tore his eyes. "…NO!"

Hibari was pushed back and he looked at him. Angry? Confused?

Gokudera panted. "No… no… this… this… I'm…" Gokudera shrugged his head. "No… I… I… like Yamamoto… I'm…" Gokudera stood up and button his shirt.

"B-Bastard! What do you think…"

Hibari was silent and looked at Gokudera. "It… This… that's never happened!" Gokudera called breathless. Hibari sighed. "Herbivore…" "No! No! I … I don't believe this! I will change this fucking, annoying future!" Gokudera screamed.

Hibari shrugged. He looked at him and turned his head away.

"…I- I'm leaving." Gokudera passed Hibari. Hibari was silent.

He stood there long. He didn't know, how long. But it was getting cold. Hibari turned around and put his finger on his lips.

"…Gokudera… Hayato…" he whispered…

* * *

_... FAIL *drop* _

_I'm tired I don't want to write a lot xD _

_please don't forget to review~ 3. I love you all :DD _

_P.S. The next chapter will be... maybe in Hibari's sight. All. The whole story xD now just fun. The next chapter. Hibari's sight. Maybe... :D_


	8. Chapter 8  Hibari's sight

_What the... this chapter is short. shorter than the other chapters. and I don't like it but I couldn't make it better, I'm so sorry ._._

_And I would understand if you stop reading this ff after reading this chapter because I didn't think highly of the grammar... :_; I'm really sorry. Next chapter ... will be better. I hope._

_It's difficult to write in Hibaris sight ._. It's really difficult._

_Enjoy. Sry for the mistakes in the chapter.  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part VIII – Hibari's sight**_

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no dainaku shounaku nami ga ii_"

It was Monday morning. The pupils of Namimori gathered into the Namimori middle school. The disciplinary committee were in front of the entrance to check out that every pupil came to school.

But only the leader wasn't there. The leader of the disciplinary committee was on the roof and lay there.

His arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. He heard the Namimori school anthem and opened one eye. He saw Hibird flying around and singing.

Hibari closed his eyes again. Now, four days passed since the kiss between Gokudera and Hibari happened. Hibari didn't see Gokudera since then. Gokudera dodge him. But Hibari couldn't explain this feeling … what happened?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Actually he didn't want to tease Gokudera… well, yes. He wanted to tease him a bit… but he didn't intent to end in kissing Gokudera…_

_He looked at Gokudera, glared. Gokudera glared back. Hibari looked into the green eyes, the grey hair felt into his face. Gokudera's skin was so pale… and looked like porcelain. Hibari wanted to touch this skin…_

_Suddenly he felt Gokudera's pale skin. It was soft. But he also felt Gokudera's lips on his. Hibari felt as if a bomb exploded in his stomach. _

_Hibari put is hands around Gokudera's face and kissed him. But Gokudera replied the kiss in spite of his relationship with Yamamoto. But that didn't matter now. _

_Hibari's heart beat so fast and he thought his hearts would explode. His whole body was on fire and he felt every pulsation in his body. It hurt a bit but that was okay._

_Hibari urged Gokudera back until they reached a desk. _

_Hibari wanted to touch Gokudera more. He put his hand on Gokudera's neck. Then, he stroked his tongue over Gokudera's soft lips. The grey-haired boy opened the mouth and Hibari could enter the mouth. _

_As he felt Gokudera's tongue he felt like electrified. He got goose pimples on his whole body. He wanted more. They fought for the dominance of the kiss. _

_The longer he kissed him the more he wanted him. _

_Hibari began to unbutton Gokudera's shirt until he reached his navel. Then he stroke over Gokudera's skin. The skin of Gokudera was so soft and it felt good. He couldn't stop._

_Hibari bite Gokudera's lower lip and heard Gokudera moaned. Hibari felt excited. He wanted Gokudera so much that he couldn't believe it. What happened to him that he wanted Gokudera so much? What? _

_Suddenly Gokudera pushed him away. Hibari staggered back and looked a bit confused to Gokudera. Why did he stop it? Gokudera murmured that he had Yamamoto. Oh. Hibari forgot that but he didn't matter. _

"_No! No! I … I don't believe this! I will change this fucking, annoying future!" Gokudera screamed.__ Hibari shrugged and turned his head away. He let Gokudera go._

_He didn't know why he shrugged. But his heart hurt and he felt a lump his throat Hibari swallowed and turned around, whispered Gokudera's name. _

_Since that day he saw Gokudera in front of his eye. He couldn't forget it… the kiss… the touch… it was so passionate and unforgettable. Hibari thought the whole time of this kiss. How could he forget it? Gokudera said that they should forget it. But he couldn't. There were too… too many feelings. Feelings?_

_Hibari didn't ever felt such emotions. That was new for him…_

_Well… that's suck because he didn't know WHAT he was felt for Gokudera…_

_**Flashback End

* * *

**_

Hibari sighed and stand up. He left the roof and walked the stairs down. He felt kind of… frustrating. His mood was bad and as he saw two pupils messed up the floor of his beloved school he bite them to death. Now, everything sucked him.

Suddenly he heard a rough voice. The voice was complaining about someone. The voice was very familiar to him. Hibari stopped walking.

"Bastard, hurry up. Juudaime is waiting! Just because of you we couldn't walked with Juudaime to school!"

"Haha! I'm sorry, Gokudera. But my father needed my help.

"Shut up, Baseball-Idiot! Now hurry up."

Hibari looked up as they came from the corner. Gokudera still complained as he saw Hibari. He stopped speaking and looked at him. Hibari looked into Gokudera's green eyes. They looked confused and a bit… hurtful.

"Yo, Hibari!" Yamamoto called. Hibari looked to the baseball-freak. He felt the anger in his body. He wanted to beat Yamamoto ... to kill him. Yamamoto, with his silly grin on his face. That was very annoying.

"Hmpf. Don't make fuss on the floor, herbivores" he said but his voice sounds dry and hoarse.

"Oh? Are you ill, Hibari?" the black haired asked. Hibari glared at Yamamoto and looked at Gokudera. Looked a bit curious at him and a bit worried…?

Hibari snorted. "Ill? Me? Are you kidding? Now hurry up and go to the lessons or I'll bite you herbivores to death!" he said annoyed. Gokudera hissed "Bastard" and passed him. Yamamoto followed him.

Hibari was silent and felt the warmth what Gokudera radiated as he passed him.

He looked after him and then walked on. His body suddenly felt heavy. He walked to his office and sat down on his sofa.

He rubbed his face and sighed again. What was with him? Why did he fell so… uncomfortable when he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera? Why did it make him so angry and annoyed to see them together?

How annoying. Hibari wanted to beat someone. To see someone suffer and afraid of him. Hibari snorted and got up.

He ran with his finger through his hair and sighed again. He really wanted to know why he was so angry when he saw Yamamoto.

He didn't need superfluous emotions. Hibari looked at his watch and left the reception room.

* * *

In the next few days Hibari and Gokudera didn't see each other often. They dodged each other. But it was kind of… painful for Hibari and he didn't know why.

But he knew: He wanted to see Gokudera. He wanted it. But he didn't do anything to see him. Why should he do something? It was just an unnecessary feeling, emotion, what he didn't need.

Tuesday, next week, Hibari sat in his reception room and looked over the permission to open a new school club. Theatre club or something else. How annoying. How need this kind of club?

He stroked his hair back and suddenly he heard a _Tap_. He looked up and saw Reborn standing there. "Oh?" Hibari put the piece of paper on the desk and looked at the Arcobaleno.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked.

"I'm coming because I want you to help your family, Hibari" Reborn said calmly.

"Oh? My family? How should this be?"

"The Vongola."

Hibari laughed cheerless. "The Vongola? Your little Mafia-Game?" Hibari smirked. "Isn't a game. However… Gokudera is about to fight and it looks like that he needs help. But the rivals don't use any weapons. They just use poison. And that's unfavorable to Gokudera."

Hibari frowned. Did this stupid boy get into trouble again? But Gokudera used bombs… maybe… Hibari sighed.

"And I should go to help the herbivore?" Hibari concluded. Reborn nodded. "Of course because all the others are in a fight. And it doesn't look that bad like Gokudera's fight."

Hibari sighed. "Go, baby, I haven't got the nerves to look after an herbivore."

Reborn nodded. "Well then…Gokudera is really in big trouble and he would be grateful for your help. He's in the outskirts." The baby turned around and smirked, knowing that his plan worked.

Hibari looked after Reborn and closed his eyes. Just like the pervious days he saw Gokudera – of course, it was annoying. But he thought about what Reborn said. Gokudera might be dead now. Hibari shrugged and his whole body trembled.

The thought that Gokudera might be dead… he couldn't believe this.

Hibari frowned and got up. Now, he couldn't work as if nothing had happened. If Reborn was telling the truth… Gokudera was in a battle.

And… if there's a battle they would cause damage in Namimori. Of course he had to look after it.

Reborn said the fought was situated in the outskirts… but it didn't look like a battle there. Hibari frowned. When did he become so naïve? Hibari wanted to turn around to go back to school as he saw someone lying on the grass. Hibari stopped and narrowed his eyes.

The person had grey hair and his body was slim and the skin was pale. But he didn't move a bit.

Hibari walked slowly to the person and the close he got the more he recognized Gokudera. The pitch black haired boy frowned again and now, he was next to him.

It _**was**_Gokudera. He lay there on the ground and didn't move. Hibari couldn't see if he breathed or not. He was shocked. There was no blood but… if Reborn said the rivals used poison it was clear.

Hibari looked down to Gokudera. Gokudera was pale; like usually. But was he really dead? The prefect wanted to squat down as Gokudera shrugged a bit and opened his eyes.

"Hm…Hm?" Gokudera blinked and looked at Hibari's face. "Huh? Wh- what?" Gokudera sat up and looked a bit confused to him. "What are you doing here, bastard?" he asked. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Hibari became naïve. Really. "Hmpf. Nothing, herbivore. I'm just wondering why herbivores like you lying here around and doing nothing."

Hibari snorted and got up. Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "Ah? Is that so?" Gokudera also got up and ran with his fingers through his grey hair. He was silent and looked at Hibari. Hibari reposed the view.

They looked each other into the eyes. It seemed that they came closer to each other. But then Gokudera turned his head away and bit his lips. Hibari frowned.

He raised his hand and touched Gokudera lightly on his pale cheek. Gokudera shrugged and looked Hibari an. "What are you doing?" Gokudera breathed and looked a bit… afraid. But he wasn't afraid of Hibari himself. And Hibari knew that.

Hibari bridged the few centimeters between them and wrapped his arm lightly around Gokudera. "W-" Gokudera looked at Hibari and was silent as he looked into the grey eyes of Hibari.

And then again…they looked into their eyes. Hibari could feel Gokudera's breath on his skin. But Gokudera turned his head away, knowing if they started to kiss they couldn't stop. Gokudera had already a friend. And it was Yamamoto.

"G- Go away, Bastard!" Gokudera said and bit his lips. "Hmpf. Should I?" Hibari smirked and lay his fingers around Gokudera's chin and turned his head to him.

Gokudera swallowed and narrowed his eyes.

"You… Bastard…"

Hibari knew… he knew that Gokudera can't resist…

Gokudera crawled his hand into Hibari's shirt.

Both concentrations was focused on each other that they miss realize a person who getting closer to them.

But before Hibari could react he felt a thump on his head and an anesthetic in his nose.

* * *

Don't forget to review I would be grateful 8D [in spite of this horrible chapter]


	9. Chapter 9  Replacement

Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe... -_- Again...took so long D: Well I couldn't help. I'm out of idea.. xD no, not really. Too busy. Too lazy.

Well, there's in OC. And this chapter could be a bit... confusing.

Hmm... yeah. Don't know what to say. enjoy~

* * *

_**Part IX**_

_**Short Flashback**_

_He lay in Hibari's arms. And he suddenly noticed that he really liked it in Hibari's arms. Oh, that wasn't good, he thought. Shyly he looked up into the grey eyes of the prefect and couldn't think of something else than these grey eyes and the soft and pale skin he could touch once. _

_So he also didn't notice that a person – or even two? – came closer to them. _

_Like Hibari – Gokudera couldn't know – he felt a thump on his head and anesthetic in his nose. Gokudera shrugged and blinked. Then his eyes became heavier and he closed them and saw darkness._

_**Flashback End**_

Up to this point Gokudera couldn't remember what happened.

As he woke up he felt a hard underground under him and it was cold. "Arg…" Gokudera moaned and rubbed his head. "What the fuck happened?"

Gokudera blinked and then looked around. He was in a small room. It was build with stones and the room looked old but the door opposite of him seemed to be new.

"Fuck…" Gokudera sat up and looked at his hands. They were not bound. He could walk freely, too. But where the hell was he? The grey-haired boy got up. He was alone. Was he alone before lost coincidence? No. He was with… who? Juudaime? No. Yamamoto? … Unfortunately no. The stupid cow? Fortunately no. The stupid girl (Haru)? No.

Gokudera couldn't remember. "Arg. I know I wasn't alone…" he murmured. What happened to the person? If it was Juudaime? Gokudera paled.

But suddenly he knew it. It was Hibari. Oh. What happened to Hibari? Well, he was sure in school again and he could escape… of course. This bastard.

"Are you finally awake?" a deep voice was heard. Gokudera shrugged and looked around. "What the-"

"If you look for me, stupid herbivore, you can look as long as you get old."

Gokudera frowned. "What… where are you, bastard?" he asked. He knew the voice at once. "Behind the wall, herbivore."

Gokudera frowned and looked at the wall. In the left corner was a big hole. Well, one could put an arm in the hole. Gokudera walked to the hole and squatted down to look through the hole. "Bastard. What happened?" Gokudera said lightly annoyed.

"Hmpf. Don't ask me."

"…what?"

Gokudera couldn't believe that Hibari… was… first: also caught and second: unknowing. Hibari was – in Fuuta's eyes – the strongest man in Namimori! Gokudera frowned. "What… you don't know? Oi, bastard! If you hid something from me…" he said.

"Herbivore. Shut up. Just…shut up. You make me headache. I really want to bite you to death."

"Oh? Why don't you do this? Bastard!" Gokudera called.

Hibari was silent.

The whole room was silent. Nobody said something. Until Gokudera broke the silence. "Bastard. Are you injured?" he asked.

"Hmpf."

"Hmpf yes, or hmpf, how could you believe this? Aren't you good at school? Answer my question, you asshole!"

"Herbivore. Don't. Annoy. Me."

"Oh? Should I be scared? Oi. Where are you, bastard?"

But Hibari didn't react. Gokudera sighed and got up. "Well… I blow the door up!" he said.

"Not a good idea. The building could break down" Hibari said calmly.

"This building is old. Very old. You can see it. And I didn't break the whole there."

Wow. Hibari was so…talkative. Was that Hibari? What happened?

Gokudera frowned and sank on the ground and leaned his back on the wall. He was silent and closed his eyes. "We can't just sit around here!" he said. "Do you know, what happened?" Hibari sighed, Gokudera could hear it. He rolled his eyes.

"Just the same as you, herbivore."

Gokudera sighed. Now, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't blow up this building. It would break down.

"What the hell? You, the leader of the discipline committee, is knocking down?" Gokudera provoked him. "What the fuck is going on?"

Gokudera heard an 'Hmpf'. Nothing else. He rolled his eyes. "Herbivore" Hibari said. Gokudera looked up. "What, bastard?" "I'll break down the wall."

"What?" Gokudera jumped on his feet and frowned. "But didn't you say the building will break down?"

"Yes. But now, I don't care because I'll bite you definitively to death!"

"…B- Bastard! C'mon!" Gokudera glared at the wall. He was ready for a fight as suddenly the door opened and a young man entered the room. Gokudera turned his head to the door.

"Who are you?" he asked and narrowed his eyes. "Oh… This is the little boy my brother liked?" the young man said and grinned. "What? Don't make fun of me, you fucking asshole!" The man laughed and his view wandered to the wall. "Oh? There is the other boy, right? The black-haired and violent boy."

Gokudera snorted. "What do you want? Why are we here?" he asked. The man grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hm… do you really believe I answered it to you?" he asked grinning.

Gokudera put out his dynamite and snorted. "Bastard! I blow you up!"

Suddenly the wall vibrated and broke.

Gokudera sweat dropped and could clap on his forehead. This bastard. As he looked up he was shocked. Hibari was covered with blood. Blood ran over his right temple.

"Ah… I heard that the boy fought back as they wanted to kidnap the bomber man. And well… he was half stunned. And yet, he can break the thick wall – even when it is old." The man laughed amused. "Haha! Are you a couple?" he smirked.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and grabbed his tonfas tightly. "Shut up. You annoy me" he said annoyed. He wanted to go forward but he staggered. "Oi!" Gokudera ran towards him. He wanted to help him but Hibari pushed his hand. "Don't touch me, herbivore!" he said angrily. Hibari turned to the man and raised his tonfas.

The man laughed. "Do you want to fight?" he asked. "… I'll bite you to death, herbivore!" Hibari merely answered. He narrowed his eyes and lunged in for an attack. "Bastard! You are injured!" Gokudera called but that was a bit too late as Hibari was suddenly thrown back.

The man was not alone. Suddenly. A very tall cabinet was in front of him. Eh, a man of a cabinet. He had a black suit and sunglasses. Looked like a bodyguard. Holy shit… how could he knock Hibari down?

Gokudera took his dynamite. "Bastard! I'll blow you up!" he screamed as the man showed him a picture of his beloved Juudaime. Gokudera stopped and stared at him. "Oh? You stop? Do you know this cute, little guy?" he said and grinned. "We're searching for him. He looks so cute… I just want to…" He grinned sadistic and licked over his lips.

"You! Don't you dare to molest Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted. The man chuckled. "Well, be good boys!" he said and looked down to Hibari. "Well, don't be so violent, little boy!" The man left the room and closed the door.

"Fuck! This damn asshole!" Gokudera shouted angrily. He beat against the door but it isn't even vibrated. "Shit!"

Gokudera gasped and turned around to Hibari. "Oi, bastard. Are you all right?" He walked towards him. "Herbivore. Don't come. I'm all right!" the prefect said and wanted to get up. But he staggered and Gokudera packed his arm. "Bastard. Don't be so stubborn! You're bleeding over your whole body!"

Hibari pushed Gokudera away. "I can take care of me – alone!" Hibari said and glared at Gokudera. Gokudera glared back. "Tch. Fine." He let Hibari go and looked at the door. He was silent and scratched his head. Both boys were silence. "You broke the wall… and the building hasn't collapsed…maybe I could…" Gokudera murmured.

"Herbivore. How stupid are you? That was luck" Hibari snorted and stroke over his temple. "You don't know what happened if you _**blow**_the wall up."

Gokudera snorted and kicked against the door. "ARG!" It hurt. Fuck, Gokudera thought. How can we escape? Gokudera looked at Hibari.

"Bastard. You look pale. Lost too much blood?"

"What?"

"What's up with you? Why could the cabinet throw you so easily away?"

"Herbivore."

Hibari got up and raised his tonfas.

"Don't provoke me!" he said warningly.

"Oh?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes and took his dynamite out. "Come, you bastard!" He glared at Hibari, Hibari glared back. He lunged for an attack. Gokudera frowned. Hibari was injured. How could he fight? Ah, yes. He remembered. At Kokuyo-Land Hibari was also a lot injured and he could fight back. Hell, he's a devil.

Gokudera dodge an attack but the next was a hit. Gokudera fell back and pulled out dynamite. "You…Bastard. What are you?" It… was unbelievable. Hibari was so injured that he couldn't walk normally. But his strokes were strong as usually. Gokudera doubted that he could fight so strong as if he was injured.

As Hibari hit his right hand Gokudera dropped the dynamite. The dynamite rolled on and stopped at the wall. "What…" The dynamite exploded and the wall shook and broke down. But that's not the only thing that happened. The wall above them began to crumble. "Oh, shit!" Gokudera looked at the wall and before he knew the wall broke down, too.

…

…

…

* * *

_**Ten years later.**_

_Everything __had changed. The past was changed, so the future, too. They didn't know of the earlier future…_

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" someone said. The door opened.

"Oh? Takeshi. You're back."

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled and put down his pen. "How was the mission? Are you all right?" "Haha. Yeah. Of course." Takeshi gave the Vongola Decimo a protocol. "Yes, this is already finished!" he said grinning.

"Oh. Thanks, Takeshi. – And before you ask, Hayato is in his office. You can find him there." "Okay. See ya later, Tsuna!" Takeshi raised his hand and closed the door behind him. He stretched his arms and stroke his neck.

He walked through the floor and knocked on the door. "Hmpf" he heard. "Come in!" Takeshi opened the door and saw Hayato and Kyouya. "Oh. Hey there!" Takeshi grinned and waved to Kyouya.

Kyouya snorted and turned to Hayato. "Herbivore. Make sure that it is at my place this evening. Or I'll bite you to death" Kyouya said and turned around, didn't look at Takeshi. He walked out of the room. "Whoa… Kyouya's mood is bad as usual, right?" Takeshi said. "Hmpf" Hayato murmured. "Let him. He's an asshole who is only physically strong." Hayato looked at Takeshi and leaned back. "So, you're back."

Takeshi grinned and walked around the desk. "Yeah. I'm back, Hayato." He bent down and kissed Hayato. Hayato replied the kiss and wrap his arm around Takeshi's neck. "Have you missing me?" Takeshi asked and grinned.

"What? Of course not, you baseball-freak" Hayato said and kissed him again. "Haha, I missed you a lot…" Takeshi kissed his cheek…

* * *

Outside the door Kyouya stood. He frowned and looked a bit painful. Then he heard someone coming.

"Oh…Hibari-san." Tsunayoshi smiled and looked at him. But Kyouya didn't stop staring at the closed door. Tsunayoshi smiled a bit sadly.

"Uhm, Hibari-san…" he began as Kyouya suddenly turned to Tsunayoshi and grabbed his arm. He pulled the boss of the strongest mafia to him He looked into the brown eyes of him and pressed his lips on Tsunayoshi's. The young leader looked a bit sad but he closed his eyes.

Tsunayoshi knew that he was only a replacement for someone. For someone… the replacement for Gokudera Hayato…

* * *

Ehehehehehehe... 8|

don't forget to review...


	10. Chapter 10  Mission

_Hehehehe... next chapter (: eh... well confusing again... x_x AND boring. Hahaha... xD _

_And: I read my reviews... and I thank the reviewer ! Of course 3. without you I wouldn't go on writing [because I'm a bit lazy without motivatin. xD]._

_But I like the couple 1827 really, too. So I decided for a oneside1827. _

_And then... many of you asked if I made a 1827 & 8059 couple of this fanfiction... NO ! It began as a 1859-fic and it will end as a 1859-fic xDD _

_So I have a question on one of the reader who review the last chapter [TheLuciferPerson]_

_what do you mean by the question: _Are both the Gokudera's and Hibari's in their own respective times?

_soooo... Enjoy the 10th chapter :DD  
_

_**

* * *

Part X**_

_**Still ten years later**_

The pitch black haired man opened his eyes, waking up by the shining sun. Fucking shining sun. Annoyed him. He ran with his finger through his hair and sat up. He heard someone breathing quietly next to him. He looked to the person.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Oh, hell. He had sex with him. He was so angry. He saw blue stain on Tsunayoshi's upper arm. Hibari Kyouya frowned and pushed the blanket away and saw many bruising on the body of the little Mafia boss. Damn, right? But Tsunayoshi didn't complain. Kyouya sighed and lay down again. What a morning. He had headache.

Suddenly Tsunayoshi moved. He blinked and saw Kyouya. He was silent and rubbed his eyes. "Good Morning, Hibari-san" he said quietly. Poor, silly herbivore. Such a poor person. "Hmpf. Hurry up and go out of my room."

Tsunayoshi looked at Kyouya and sighed. "Yes." He sat up and grabbed his jeans and his boxer. He dressed and buttoned his shirt as he felt a hand on his hip. He looked up. Kyouya looked at him und sighed. He stroke over one of his bruising. "Does it hurt?" Kyouya asked. Tsunayoshi smiled and looked at Hibari. "No, I'm fine."

That was an obvious lie. Kyouya wondered why Tsunayoshi didn't complain. Hell… Tsunayoshi loved him. Kyouya frowned. "Hibari-san?"

Tsunayoshi was already on the door. Kyouya looked up. "Would you come later to my office? There's a new mission for you." Tsunayoshi left the room. Hm. Sometimes, Kyouya was a bit impressed of Tsunayoshi. Well, that he was always there for his familiga. And now, he walked as if nothing had happened. Although they had really hard… sex.

Kyouya sighed. But sometimes he thought Tsunayoshi was just… masochist. He knew that Kyouya loved Hayato. Always. The young boss was too optimistic.

The pitch black haired man was already dressed and left his room after a few minutes his room, too. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and walked through the corridor.

After a few minutes of doing nothing he walked to Tsunayoshi's office. There, he knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer. He looked up and saw Hayato and Tsunayoshi. Hayato looked at Kyouya and sighed.

"So… actually, I have a mission for Hibari-san and Takeshi. But…" Tsunayoshi scratched his cheek. "But Takeshi become ill; fever. Maybe he got at his last mission a virus. So, Lambo and Ryohei also are in Italy and Mukuro and Chrome… well. Have something important to do. So I asked Hayato to accompany you."

"Oh? Do you think I can't do something on my own?" Kyouya folded his arms across his chest and looked coldly at Tsunayoshi. "Uhm, no. But the mission could be dangerous, so…" "Bastard, Juudaime is just worried!" Hayato said and looked a bit annoyed at Kyouya. "Oh? Does he think that _you_ can protect _me_? Shouldn't it be the other way?" "What?"

"Oi, Hayato, Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi frowned. "Please. This is important. I'll trust you, okay?" "Yes, Juudaime!" Hayato said and Tsunayoshi gave him a letter. "So, you can go tomorrow. Prepare yourself. Now, please, I have something to do. – Be careful, Hayato, Hibari-san. I want to see you two healthy again." Tsunayoshi smiled. Hayato nodded and left with Kyouya the room.

Hayato sighed and ran through his hair. "Well..." Hayato opened the letter and gave it then to Kyouya. "It's in Germany. It will be a long journey." "Herbivore. I don't care, let finish it quickly" Kyouya said in his monotone voice. "Tch. The flight with you will be hell, bastard." "Same here." Kyouya turned around.

On a mission with Hayato. Kyouya didn't know whether to be happy or not. He didn't know whether he could control himself. Damn. Why? Tsunayoshi knew that Kyouya was in love with Hayato. Well, Kyouya didn't tell him, but he knew that Tsunayoshi wasn't so silly to oversee it.

In his room he packed his suitcase. How long will be the journey? Kyouya sat down on his black sofa and rubbed his face. Everything he did… he thought at Hayato. Everything he thought… Hayato was there. Kyouya sighed and looked out of the window.

…

…

…

* * *

Next Morning (5 o'clock), at the airport

Kyouya waited for Hayato. Why wasn't Hayato yet here? The prefect looked at his watch and sighed. Why did he wait for him anyway? He should go now. As Kyouya turned around he heard an "OI!"

Kyouya sighed and looked over his shoulder. "You took too long, herbivore!" he said. Hayato raised an eyebrow. "Tch. I'm sorry. Traffic jam."

Actually they flew in a private airplane but for this mission they flew in a normal airplane. But first class, of course. So, in Tokyo there were many people. Hayato looked also at his watch. "Well, let's go, Kyouya." "Hmpf."

The flight started at 5 o'clock 50 so they have to hurry.

On the airplane Hayato dropped down on his seat. Unfortunately he had to sit right next to Kyouya. He looked out of the small window. The men were silent. They didn't know what to say. They both knew of the earlier future, of course. And Hayato changed it by dating Takeshi. Was this a right decision? Sometimes Hayato thought of the old times… as he was dating Takeshi three month. It happened in the classroom. He kissed Kyouya. There was a strange feeling inside of him. But he devoted himself to Takeshi.

He knew that was the right decision. But sometimes he felt it was wrong. But as if Kyouya liked Hayato. Ten years passed and feeling changed.

Hayato sighed and rubbed his face. He looked to Kyouya. This guy was reading…something. A book. Kyouya looked up and looked at Hayato. "What?" he asked. Hayato snorted. "Nothing."

He would really like to smoke but he couldn't. First, Kyouya sat next to him and second, they sat in the Non-smoking area. What a crap seat. Well, the flight took 12 to 14 hours. A long, long journey. Crap.

"Herbivore. I'll sleep now. Don't dare to wake me up" Kyouya said and leaned back. Hayato frowned and sighed. "Yes, yes…"

Hell. Hayato sat here and in Japan… is Takeshi, sick. Fever. But this is a mission that is important for Juudaime – he said so. Hayato was in thought, he didn't notice that Kyouya was awake and looked at him.

…  
...

…

* * *

_**13 hours later**_

They finally arrived in Germany. Exactly, in Hamburg. Hayato looked around and turned to Kyouya. "Oi. Lets get find an hotel- What?"

Kyouya glared at him. "I will definitely not rest in the same hotel like you, herbivore. This mission is a disaster." Hayato frowned. "Oi, don't be silly, bastard! Juudaime said-""I don't care what this herbivore said."

"Oh? This is a mission for TWO. Hell, don't be selfish! Do you think I want to be in the same hotel as you?"

Hayato glared at Kyouya. Kyouya glared back.

Kyouya turned around and wanted to go but Hayato hold him back by packing Kyouya's shoulder and turned him to him. "Stop!" Hayato stumbled. He almost fell in Kyouya's arms but he could find his balance again. He grabbed Kyouya's shoulder and looked into his grey eyes. "Please, Juudaime said so; and it's better when we're together, Kyouya."

Kyouya looked at the green eyes. Damn bomber. "Don't touch me, herbivore!" Kyouya pushed his hands away and take his suitcase. He went on. Hayato looked after him and sighed.

"Herbivore."

Hayato looked up.

"What are you waiting for?"

The bomber raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Bastard" he said and followed him.

Now they stood in front of a hotel named Hotel Stella Maris. "There?" Hayato looked at Kyouya. "Hmpf. Why not." He didn't really care.

They walked in and Hayato looked for brochure and found one. He scanned the brochure and frowned. "This is a non-smoking hotel" Hayato said. Kyouya smirked. "Well, then we check in." He walked to the reception.

But they have only one apartment with one bedroom left. They rented the apartment for two weeks – who knows how long the mission will be.

As they are in the apartment Hayato sat down on the sofa. He sighed and leaned back. He was tired of the flight. Kyouya looked at the bedroom and raise an eyebrow. He looked to the sofa. Well, too small to sleep there.

Hayato rubbed his eyes and packed his laptop out of his bag. "Juudaime said that one of the Vongola – not one of his guardians – is here and deceives us. He's accompanied by another mafia member. You have certainly heard from him. The boss of the Venere-Familiga." "Venere?" "Yes." "Hn. What an idiot."

Hayato looked at his watch. "Hm. We have to change the clock. Now, it's 10.50 am. Arg. I haven't slept much on the airplane." Hayato closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired. Kyouya walked to the window and looked out. He could see the harbour.

"Hm. I write Juudaime that we're arrived" Hayato said. He looked at Kyouya and sighed. Well, Kyouya wasn't so talkative. He was never talkative. Well, Takeshi was talkative. Hayato sighed again and sent the e-mail to Juudaime that they arrived well.

"So, know we should find Toshiko."

"Who's Toshiko?"

"The deceiver."

"Ah… and? Where is he?"

"… I'm looking for him now."

"Here?"

"In the deep of the network…Kyouya."

"Hmpf."

…

…

…

* * *

"Hm… Kyouya. Look at this." Hayato looked to the prefect and raised his eyebrow. "Hm? What did you find?" Kyouya stood up of the chair.

Now it was 02.30 pm. Almost two hours passed.

Hayato turned his laptop to Kyouya. "There's an article in the newspaper. A little 'massacre' in this hotel in Hamburg. Three people were killed and five were injured. And there's a picture from the security camera. Only ten days passed,"

Hayato showed him the picture. Kyouya looked at it. "…" "I remember. I met him before, Toshiko. It was three months ago. At the family party, do you remember?" Hayato looked at Kyouya but he rolled his eyes. "Should I?"

"Hmpf. Well, never mind. I met him at the buffet and we were talking a bit. And…" He tipped his forefinger on the screen. "It's blurred but it _is_ Toshiko. And this man must be one of the familiga from Venere. Or the boss himself."

Kyouya frowned and looked at Hayato. "Are you kidding me?" he asked sadistic. "Are you that stupid? I don't think they are so stupid to leave us a clue how to find him. Well, we _don't_ know how to find him…" Kyouya sighed. He was tired, too because he couldn't sleep if Hayato was right next to him.

"Kyouya. Don't underestimate me" Hayato said. "Fuck, I want to smoke…" Hayato sighed and scratched his head. "The newspaper said that the three people who were killed by Toshiko and the Venere are working for a computer company. They were computer specialists. Maybe Toshiko left a clue for us because he knew that Juudaime is worried."

"…Herbivore. What are you talking about?"

"See, Kyouya. As I talked to Toshiko he wasn't that stupid. He left us a clue. If you enlarge this picture you can see Toshiko smile – and he looked at the camera. I think not that he is that stupid. Now we have to search there. This hotel."

Kyouya sighed. "Well, fine. I knew it. To have a partner gonna be hell."

Hayato snorted. "I can imagine something better as to be on a mission with you." "Oh? You want to have a mission with Takeshi, hm?"

"Hmpf. I prefer it." "You're a stupid herbivore."

"Say what you want." Hayato got up and took his jacket. "Don't argue now. We've got a mission to finish." He looked at Kyouya. Kyouya sighed. "Shut up."

Later, they walked out of their hotel. "Maybe we should rent a car" Hayato said.

"Already done."

Hayato looked at Kyouya. "When?"

"As I left the room for forty minutes."

"Ah? Where is it?"

"There."

Hayato looked up and stopped. This car… it was the same car as before. Hayato remember the shopping trip with Kyouya. Before he began to date Takeshi. Hell, it was the same car! But Kyouya couldn't know. "Don't make any scratches on it. I've bought it."

"What? You have bought it?"

"Hm?"

"And how should we transfer it to Japan?"

"Oh, don't mind. I'll take care of it."

"Hmpf. Bastard, so egoistic."

"Hm? Have you said something?"

"No. Just… let's drive to this damn hotel."

It was a short trip to the hotel. It called Adina Hotel. Hayato frowned and looked to Kyouya. He saw that Kyouya didn't want to be here. Well, never mind. "Let's go in."

Kyouya sighed and walked with Hayato in the hotel.

They could find out that the culprit also visit this hotel under the name "Satoshi Kane." The explored the room there the little 'massacre' was accomplished.

The reception-lady didn't want to let them see the video of the security camera. They couldn't see it so they walked back to the car.

…

…

…

* * *

_**Three days later**_

Hayato smoked even thought it wasn't allowed. Kyouya had opened the window and left the apartment while Hayato was focused on his laptop. They had already or more only two clues. On of the clues was that Toshiko was on the harbour this evening. They would be there. Of course. But maybe Toshiko knew that they were in Hamburg.

Hayato topped to smoke and walked to the window. He sighed and looked out. It was a nice view. He looked at the bedroom and he wondered there Kyouya was. Maybe on the roof.

It was 6.55 pm. At 8.00 pm they would go to the harbour. Hayato leaned back to the wall and sighed. The first night was… terrible. Kyouya didn't want to sleep wit him in one bed. So he threw Hayato out of the bedroom and slept in the bed while Hayato could sleep on the small couch. The second night was a bit better. But his back hurts. The third night they decided don't to act like children and two of them slept in the bed.

But Hayato didn't left the feeling that Kyouya was avoiding him. Why? Hayato sighed. He didn't know how to react to Kyouya. After all he was in a relationship with Kyouya. But that changed because Hayato dated Takeshi. But was it just the wish not to become a couple with Kyouya? No, he loved Takeshi… certainly. Sometimes Hayato imagined that he in a relationship with Kyouya. But he thought always that it is catastrophic.

…

…

…

* * *

Two hours later. It was already dark. Only the street lamp shone on the floor. In order not attract attention they walked in 'normal' clothes to the harbour. Hayato wore black pants. Under his open cotton jacket he wore a white shirt.

Kyouya also wore black pants and a cotton jacket. Under his jacket he wore a violet shirt.

There are some people but Toshiko wasn't there. Maybe he would come later.

Hayato wanted to smoke but Kyouya glared at him. "Smoke and I'll bite you to death. I've held back long enough!" he said madly.

Hayato stopped and sighed. "Okay, okay, calm down…" Hayato was Juudaime's right-hand man so he should be good with Kyouya.

"He's there." Kyouya stopped and looked at a young man. Hayato looked up and raised his eyebrows. "How do you know? Did you ever meet him before?"

"No. He looks like a deceiver and like the man in the photo." Kyouya said and looked at Hayato. "Hm… yes, you're right…"

* * *

_**P A U S E. **__I don't know how to continue the mission, the mission itself is unimportant. So there will be a time slip

* * *

_

_**The last two days in Hamburg**_

"Fuck! I can't find my cell phone!" Hayato called and searched in their apartment.

"Keine Sorge*" Kyouya said. Hayato looked up. "What did you say?" he asked. "That was German. Two weeks and you didn't learn one single word?" Kyouya raise an eyebrow. Hayato groaned. "Bastard, I don't have nerves for the German language!"

Hayato ran his fingers through his hair.

"Found it!"

It was under the couch. Hm… Hayato got up and turned around as he saw Kyouya on the door frame. "What? What are you looking at?" Hayato said. "…nothing" Kyouya said and turned around. "Jerk…" Hayato murmured.

He looked at his cell phone. Toshiko… Well, the mission finished they stayed the last two days of the two weeks here in Hamburg. It was… interesting. Germany. But… not very polite…some kids on the streets. But Hayato didn't want to complain. He lived in Japan and he was happy there.

It was 7.45 pm. In this hotel… there was a bar, wasn't it? Hayato went to the bedroom. "Oi- What are you doing? This is my shirt." Kyouya looked at him. "Hmpf. As if I wouldn't know, herbivore. I just clean up a bit." Hayato frowned and looked at the clock. "Oi. I know you don't like me that much. But… today's the last night in Hamburg. Maybe we go down to the bar and... yeah." Hayato just wanted to be friendly to Kyouya.

"I don't drink" Kyouya said. "C'mon. I invite you."

"Why should you?"

"…just…because to thank you."

"Thank?"

"Yes. You're helping Juudaime and for the mission."

"Hmpf. I still don't drink."

"Arg. You can drink a cup of tea if you want!"

"Hn."

Hayato frowned. "Well, if you don't want I'll go by myself."

He turned around.

Kyouya frowned, too and looked after Hayato. Hayato…was a good-looking man and Kyouya was sure that other girls and boys want to have Hayato's attention…

"Wait. I come with you." To see him with Takeshi was hell enough. A girl on Hayato's side…worse than the hell.

At the bar Hayato ordered beer. In Japan they mostly drunk sake… but they weren't in Japan so he tries other drinks. And for Kyouya … nothing. He didn't even want tea. "Are you sure you don't want to drink something? Maybe they have sake."

Hayato raised an eyebrow. "No, herbivore. Let it be. I don't want do drink anything." "And then why did you follow me?" "Hm? Oh. Aren't you alone without Takeshi?" Kyouya said cynical. Hayato snorted. "Do you want to know? Yes, damn. You get on my nerves, honestly…"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes

A few times later, Kyouya drunk a cocktail. Hayato and Kyouya didn't say much but… it was likeable. Young ladies, who wanted to come to Hayato was punished by Kyouya's scowl. Hayato wasn't interested anyway.

After a few drinks they got up to sleep because they flew back tomorrow.

Hayato opened the door and stretch his arms. "So. I'm in the bathroom" he said to Kyouya. Kyouya merely nodded and unbutton his shirt till his chest. He sighed and looked at Hayato. Soon he heard the shower. Kyouya closed his eyes. He never drunk so much… but he was well.

Minutes later…

Hayato came back from the bathroom and went to the bedroom. He saw Kyouya laying there. Hayato rubbed his wet hair this towel and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He lay down under the covers and closed his eyes as he felt a movement.

Hayato opened one eyes and saw at Kyouya. He sat there. "What's up? Aren't you already sleeping?" Hayato asked.

Kyouya was silent.

Hayato was silent, too.

"Kyouya. I… I always wanted to ask you something…"

The pitch black-haired man looked at Hayato.

"It's about… uhm… why you hate me so much. I know you held back now…"

Hayato sat up, too. "I just wanted to ask… Do you love… Takeshi?"

Kyouya widened his eyes and looked again at Hayato. "Because you always make so cynical sentences and… and if I am true… please…"

But Hayato couldn't speak further on. His mouth was shut by Kyouyas' lips. Hayato widened and pushed him away, he almost fell from the bed. "WH-what was that?" he asked loudly. "Why are you kissing me?"

"Because you stupid, silly…an herbivore of a jerk don't understand anything!" Kyouya said coldly. "Do you know how long it took to realize my feelings… for _you_? And then you're dating Takeshi, knowing that actually … you and I become a couple!"

He grabbed the collar of Hayato's Yukata and dragged him closer to Kyouya. "Knowing it… changing the future… For that I hate you. I hate you really!" Kyouya crunched with his teeth.

Hayatos' eyes were widened and looked at Kyouyas' grey, coldly eyes.

"Do you want to know why I didn't want to sleep with you in one bed? Because you want that Takeshi is on place on mine. Because you always thought at Takeshi… and not me… I hate you… I really hate you of all my heart…" Kyouya said breathless and angry.

Hayato was silent. He opened his lips a bit but he couldn't say a single word.

"Kyouya..." Hayato breathed.

"…Kiss me."

* * *

Tehehehehehe (: the 10th chapter is finished ! xD

please review... a lot xD


	11. Chapter 11

_Muahaha... ._. Ehm... yeah what should I say. My first describing of lemon - in English... xD German - no problem xD It's clear I think. But in english it was difficult because it reduce my vocabulary bit... Oo _

_So if you don't want to read lemon just skip this chapter. I will do a 'flashback' in the next chapter of the penultimate passage of his chapter. Eh... you know... the last line... the grey one... xD you know ? The last insert horizontal ruler... it called ... Oo _

_Hm... so... enjoy ?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part XI**_

"_Kyouya…kiss me…"_

The room was filled with silence. Grey eyes looked into green eyes. The grey eyes looked sceptical but desirable. The green eyes were irritated but yearning. They couldn't stop staring at each other.

Then the pitch black-haired man loosened his grip on the collar of the green-eyed man. "What…"

Kyouya widened his eyes'. He didn't know what to say. "You heard me, bastard" Hayato murmured and then he packed Kyouya's collar.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious, herbivore?" he asked but his voice was gently and soft. Hayato pressed his lips together. Then he nodded. Kyouya smirked and ran with his fingers into Hayato's hair. He pulled him lightly back and looked again into green eyes. "Well then…" he said quietly and placed his lips on Hayato's lips.

Hayato hesitated a bit but then he wrapped his other arm around Kyouya's neck. He replied the kiss timid. Kyouya moved his lips against the lips of Hayato. So soft, Hayato thought of Kyouya's lips. He felt Kyouya's tongue on his lips. Hayato shrugged a bit and hesitate. But he couldn't help it. He opened his mouth and let the tongue in.

He shuddered and closed his eyes. He ran with his fingers into Kyouya's hair on his back of his head and crawled there his finger in Kyouya's hair.

Kyouya could find his counterpart and nudged it. He quickly involved Hayato into a passionate French kiss. He didn't close his eyes, because he wanted to see Hayato's reaction. He could see that Hayato's cheeks turned a bit red.

Kyouya's hand wandered to Hayato's neck and pressed Hayato closer to him.

The kissed lasted for a while until Hayato lost his breath. Kyouya finished the kiss and kissed his red cheeks. Hayato coughed a bit and frowned a bit. He looked at Kyouya and stroked Kyouya's white cheek gently. His lips were red form the kiss. Hayato closed his eyes and crawled his finger in Kyouya's Yukata. "…Let's do it" he breathed and looked at the older man.

Kyouya raised his eyebrow but he didn't mention Takeshi – he knew that Hayato was hesitate because of him. Kyouya smirked and bent down.

…

…

* * *

The room filled with quiet gasp. Quiet sighs was heard. Desire and passion was literally in the air.

Kyouya had stroke Hayato's Yukata of his shoulders and stroked with his hand over the skin of the bomber. He bit lightly in the bomber's neck and sucked the skin until there was a little red mark.

The skin under his hand was vibrating and it felt hot…and it was so soft. Kyouya licked over Hayato's neck and put his hand on Hayato's thigh. He pressed them apart and opened Hayato's Yukata.

Hayato pressed his back of his hand on his lips as Kyouya licked over his nipple. He felt that he was undressed by Kyouya.

Now Hayato was undressed and Kyouya frowned a bit. Such a beautiful body was touched by an idiot of a baseball-freak. How could he forgive this idiot? To touch his property. Well, he wasn't his property but Kyouya saw him as his.

Kyouya licked over Hayato's nipple again and took it between his teeth. He heard a quiet gasp. To provoke Hayato more he just stroked softly at his private parts.

Hayato crawled his fingers into the bed sheet and gasped a bit.

Kyouya was afraid of that Hayato was thinking of Takeshi while doing this. He looked into Hayato's face. His eyes widened a bit as he heard his name out of the bomber's mouth.

Kyouya smirked and bit harder in the nipple. Hayato shrugged. "Ah…b-bastard…" Hayato said quietly. Kyouya merely smirked.

Suddenly the pitch black-haired man felt hands on his face. Kyouya looked up and Hayato drew him to Hayato's face. Hayato blinked and kissed Kyouya. Kyouya grinned in the kiss and replied it. He pressed Hayato more into the bed and grabbed Hayato's gender. [A/N can I say it (gender)?]

Hayato shrugged again and moaned in the kiss. Kyouya massaged his hard erection and took Hayato's lower lip between his teeth. He nibbled it a bit.

Kyouya broke the kiss and looked into the green eyes. He stroked Hayato's cheek and exerted more pressure on Hayato's gender.

The bomber moaned and crawled his fingers again in the bed sheet. He was breathing hardly. His eyes was filled with desire and … yes, he wanted more. He wanted Kyouya.

Kyouya spread Hayato's legs and kissed Hayato on his lips. He moved his lips. He wanted to feel Hayato's lips on his own.

While kissing Hayato his other hand wandered down. As Kyouya's finger on Hayato's gender felt wet he left his gender and massaged with one finger Hayato's enter. Hayato gasped and shrugged a bit. Kyouya stroke over Hayato's hair and kissed his forehead. He kissed him again.

Again…he couldn't help it. Kissing the bomber was fantastic…too fantastic.

Then he entered with one finger in Hayato. He moaned and bit his teeth together. "Let it out, herbivore" he said quietly. "Sh-shut up, bastard" Hayato said through his teeth. He felt that Kyouya moved his finger inside of him. Hayato trembled a bit and wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck. He narrowed his eyes, his cheeks turned red.

Kyouya didn't let Hayato time to get used to the finger; he added another finger. Hayato gasped again and tensed lightly. Kyouya frowned. "Don't cramp, herbivore" he said quietly in Hayato's hair. It was so tense in Hayato.

"Gngh…shut up…" Hayato gasped and crawled his hand into Kyouya's hair.

He widened Hayato before he drew his fingers back and instead of his fingers he put his gender on Hayato's hole. "Hm…? Wh- Wait!" Hayato called. "I- It wouldn't get in!" he worried and packed Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya looked at him. "I – I mean…" Kyouya smirked. "Don't worry. Let me do it." He kissed Hayato's forehead. Hayato was worried… it was so huge…

As Kyouya entered he screamed and threw back his head. Kyouya smirked and gasped then a bit. Damn, Hayato was so tense…

Hayato gasped. He felt pain but it was a pleasant pain. He breathed hardly and noticed the hand on his cheek. He blinked and looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya looked at Hayato and felt his feelings for Hayato. He loved him so much. He had never felt something like that. He loved him so much that he wanted to cry – of course he wouldn't.

"Are…are you fine?" he asked quietly. Hayato gasped and nodded. He pressed himself against Kyouya's cock. He moaned loudly and trembled a bit.

And again; Kyouya didn't let Hayato time to get used to his gender. He began to move inside of Hayato. Hayato widened his eyes and crawled his fingers in the bed sheets.

Kyouya ran his fingers through Hayato's hair. The bomber was such a beautiful guy. So beautiful. "H- Hayato…" he gasped.

Hayato looked at Kyouya. It was so rarely that Kyouya said his name. So rarely. The bomber raised his hand and stroke over Kyouya's cheek. "Say my name again…" he panted. Kyouya looked into the green eyes. "Hayato. Hayato…" Kyouya bent down. "So beautiful… how you call my name" Hayato breathed and kissed the prefect.

Kyouya put his hands on Hayato's hips and while kissing Hayato he moved faster and harder in Hayato that Hayato had to whimper a bit. "Gngh… n-not so hard" Hayato gasped. Kyouya smirked. "No… I can't hold it any longer…" Kyouya said quietly.

Kyouya didn't reduce his pace. He even increased it. Hayato couldn't help it but to enjoy it. That was a great feeling. He wanted more.

Hayato's whole body trembled. He felt lust and desire. He wanted Kyouya so much… he had always wanted Kyouya… but he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm about to come…" Kyouya said. Hayato nodded. He was also about to come.

Kyouya moved in Hayato but then he stopped. Hayato felt Kyouya's erection twitched inside of him. Also Hayato's gender twitched and cramped a bit. They came at the same moment.

Hayato fell back into the bed and panted. He opened his lips to breathe faster. Kyouya closed his eyes and looked at the younger one. He stroke Hayato's red cheek and stared at him. He took his gender out of him and saw his come out of Hayato's hole. He smirked and looked at the red face of the bomber.

He looked at the pale skin. His view wandered over Hayato's upper body. It was sweaty. Hayato came all over himself. That a delicious sight..,

Suddenly Kyouya felt desire again. Desire, anger and sorrow overwhelmed him. He grabbed Hayato and turned him around. "Wh- Kyou- Aaah!" Hayato's eyes widened and he screamed lightly. He felt that Kyouya entered him again.

"Hayato…"

Kyouya was hard again. He couldn't help it. Looking at the bomber after he came was too… Kyouya couldn't say it.

Kyouya stared at Hayato's back. He smirked and bit him in the shoulder. His symbol. Hayato was his. He couldn't control himself.

He must surges hard and fast in Hayato because he moaned and screamed loudly. But Kyouya really couldn't control himself.

"Hayato… I love you… I love you so much!"

…

…

…

* * *

Hayato didn't know how much he came this evening. But he knew that he lost consciousness.

He woke up in the early morning, of course he was naked. He moaned a bit and moved a bit. "Ouch..:" he murmured. His butt hurt. His body felt so sweaty and sticky. Hayato frowned and then he felt a warm body next to him. Hayato turned slowly to the body and looked at Kyouya's face. He was still asleep.

Hayato was silent and stroke over Kyouya's cheek before he got up. "Arg. This bastard…" He put his hand on his hips. "He shouldn't be so rude…" Hayato wanted to go to the bed. As he turned around his cell phone began to ring.

Hayato looked up and grabbed his cell phone. He got a message…

_Hey you ^-^ it's morning now, right? I miss u ! _

_Hope you're doing well there in Germany ! I can't wait for your arrival back to Japan!_

_I always think of you ! I love you Takeshi_

Hayato gasped and straggled back. He fell on the bed. His face was all pale, his eyes widened and shocked.

"Oh god…" he breathed. "W- what have I done?" Hayato trembled and let his cell phone fell down. "Oh…hell…" Hayato lowered his head.

He felt that Kyouya woke up, Kyouya moved and stroke over Hayato's back.

Hayato shrugged. "…Hayato?" Kyouya sat up and looked at the bomber. He looked at him and then he saw his cell phone in his hand. He frowned.

"Why…" Hayato said. "Why…How could it turn this way?" Hayato breathed, his voice trembled. "What… what have I done… to… Takeshi? No… It… it can't be…"

Kyouya was silent and ran with his fingers through his hair. What should he say? It was so beautiful. It was like a dream. A wonderful dream. But Hayato knew what he did. He even hesitated!

Kyouya sighed and wanted to get up. "Kyouya…"

The prefect stopped and turned his head to Hayato. Hayato's face was pale. And his eyes was so … so full with sadness and full of cognitive.

"I have done something terrible to Takeshi, haven't I?" he asked quietly.

"…yes."

"Hm…"

Hayato was silent for a moment. Then – to Kyouya's surprise – Hayato grabbed his hands and looked at him. Kyouya raised his eyebrows.

"Will… will you be at my side?" he asked. Kyouya was really surprised…

"Forever."

Hayato smiled a bit and bent to Kyouya. "Fine."

Kyouya couldn't believe it. He thought that Hayato would reject him – as always. But…

The pitch black haired man smirked and felt Hayato's soft lips on his own…

* * *

_Sooooo ^_^ ehehehehe... lol._

_Don't forget to review, please ^.^ xD _

_[I try not to whine any more like the other chapters, like: "It was soooo bad ! FAIL!" etc. xD I'll try!]  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bwahahahahahahaa °_° I'm back. But it's not so long and ... yeah. Sorry.  
_

* * *

_**Part XII**_

"Oi! Oi, Bastard. Let hmpf!"

Hayato murmured as Kyouya pressed his lips on the bomber's lips. "Never" Kyouya said grinning. Hayato snorted. "Shut up and help me, bastard."

He tidied up the hotel room. "Why do you tidy up the room?" Kyouya asked and leaned on the door frame. "Maybe I'm just a tidy person" Hayato answered and looked Kyouya.

"C'mon. You don't need to." – "Maybe I want to?"

Kyouya sighed and went to the bomber. He wrapped his arms around Hayato's hips and pulled the man to him. "But I plan something different for you…" Kyouya said smirking. He put his lips on the soft lips of Hayato.

Hayato grumbled and replied the kiss. After a few seconds Kyouya wandered with his lips over his chin until he arrived Hayato's throat. He nipped on it.

Hayato closed his eyes and sighed as he looked at the clock. Automatically he pushed Kyouya away. "Look at the clock! We have no time to do so lovey-dovey!"

Kyouya sighed a bit annoyed. "Who cares?" he replied. "Juudaime cares!" Hayato said and grabbed his suitcase. "Who cares 'Juudaime'?" "I care!" Hayato said loudly. "So, be quiet and hurry up, bastard."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and got his suitcase.

So after about 10 minutes they walked to the train station to get to the airport. Kyouya looked at the cloudless sky and sighed.

"Say, Hayato" he said then. "When do you plan to say it to the herbivore?"

Hayato shrugged a bit and closed his eyes. "I… don't know. Don't ask me." He sighed and looked at his watch.

Suddenly he stumbled on something. He was going to lose his balance if Kyouya didn't hold him. "Be careful" Kyouya said and looked at the 'something'.

It was a someone. Maybe a homeless herbivore. It was man. Long, brown hair. And a big hat on his head. The hat was dirty, grey and worn. He wore dirty clothes and you can see his chest. A little dragon-tattoo was there.

Kyouya grabbed Hayato's wrist and pushed him further. "Come. Hurry up!" Kyouya said.

Hayato frowned. "He looked so similar to someone I knew!" he said. Kyouya snorted. "Hurry up!" But too late.

"Huh? Hayato? Kyouya?" a male voice was heard. Kyouya sighed and stopped because Hayato turned around. "What?"

The man stood up and looked at the two. "Whaa~ you didn't change!" he said and spread out his arms. "Hayato! Kyouya~ "

"Hurry up, Hayato!" Kyouya said firmly. "What?"

…

* * *

_**Present time [Hibari & Gokudera]**_

The building was a ruin. Actually the dungeon was a ruin. Hibari didn't know. He knew that the herbivore blew up this fucking building. In some ways it was good. But it was bad, too.

Hibari was injured. A lot.

It was silent except quiet breath. When a moan. Hibari opened his eyes and first he saw a silhouette. He narrowed his eyes and saw Gokudera over him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Herbivore?"

Gokudera moaned and snorted. "What, bastard?" "What are you doing?" "I'm saving you, asshole." Hibari frowned and looked around.

They were 'free'. The room they were in was ruined. The wall was broken and laid on the floor. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid on his cheek dripping.

He looked up to Gokudera. He bled on this head and it dripped on Hibari's cheek.

Gokudera groaned and fell next to Hibari.

"Bastard. Ouch. This hurts!" Gokudera complained as Hibari touched his head. "No one asked you to save me" Hibari said coldly and sat up.

"It's only you're guilt. You let the bomb fall down!"

"Oh? Who attacked me?" Gokudera snorted. "You demon…" Hibari heard him murmured. Hibari looked at him annoyed.

"Herbivore… I heard this."

"Who cares?"

"You… I'll bite you to death…"

Gokudera glared at Hibari. "Try it!"

Suddenly he felt the floor on his head and looked up to Hibari. He felt cold metal on his throat. "Be careful what you're saying, herbivore…" Hibari said coldly.

Gokudera snorted and spat on Hibari's cheek. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Gokudera Hayato…" he groaned.

"Hey, guys. I don't want to disturb your… conversation but you two have a huge problem!"

Hibari and Gokudera looked up as they heard a male voice. A man sat on a huge piece of the broken wall and looked at the two boys.

He was tall and wore a dirty hat. Grey and worn. He wore a long, dirty brown dust jacket and smoked.

Hibari and Gokudera were silent and then, he ignored him. "So, bastard… show me what do ya mean by saying 'bite'!" Gokudera narrowed his eyes.

"Hey guys. I spoke to you" the man said but he was ignored.

"You'll see, herbivore!" Hibari answered and pressed his tonfa against Gokudera's throat.

"Guys, I was serious!"

"Shut up, oldie/herbivore!" Gokudera and Hibari said annoyed. The man gasped. "Oldie? Herbivore? Hey, I eat meat, too!" the man said and stood up.

"The dungeon is now destroyed. Soon, Sans' people will come! This isn't good. Not for you, not for me. So I just want to help you."

Hibari glared at the man and stood up. "Herbivore. I'll bite you definitively to death!" The man raised his hands up to the air. "He- hey, wait! Wait! I'm your friend!" he said.

"I don't need friends!" Hibari groaned. The man got up and cleared his throat. "C'mon. I don't want to argue with you. If Sans' people come you won't have a chance! You two are too injured."

Hibari snorted. "I don't care!" he said. Gokudera stood up.

"Where are we?" he asked and looked around. "It seems we're free."

"No. This is San's territory. You can't escape if you won't come with me, guys." The man scratched his head. "So? Will you come?"

"How should we know whether we can trust you?" Gokudera asked sceptically. The man grinned. "No risk, no fun." "Tch. Bastard…" he murmured.

"Well, my name is… unimportant. Will you come?" The man said and looked at the two guardians of the next Mafia boss.

Gokudera and Hibari frowned. "Okay, okay. My name is Shun. Okay? Shun." The man called Shun said.

Gokudera snorted and looked around. "Are we still in Namimori?" he asked. Shun was silent. "Honestly…no."

Gokudera looked at Hibari. "Come. We have no choice" he said. Hibari glared at Gokudera. "We? There's no we, herbivore." Gokudera groaned. "You bastard should-"

"Kids! No time to argue!" Shun suddenly said. "They come. Hurry up." Shun turned around and walked through the ruin. Gokudera looked at Hibari. "Come. You're too injured to fight now."

Well, Gokudera must say he was a bit worried. But only a bit.

Hibari snorted and after Gokudera followed Shun he sighed. He noticed that Gokudera was right. He was too injured. He would bite the people to death…

The three male being walked about ten minutes after Shun stopped. Gokudera and Hibari also stopped. "Wait" Shun said and bent down. He rummaged on the grass and when he pulled something.

It was like a trapdoor. Shun opened it and looked at Hibari and Gokudera. "So. Walk the stairs down and follow the passage until the third crossroad. Then turn left. After following the passage and turn at the forth crossroad right you will see a statue. There you wait for me!" Shun explain.

"Herbivore. Be sure that I'll bite you to death if this is a trap…" Hibari said coldly. Shun raised his eyebrows. "No. I can't bring myself out of this territory – but you two… I can."

Gokudera frowned. Something in his mind said that they could trust him. But he didn't know why.

"Come, Hibari. We have no choice."

Hibari snorted and glared at Shun. Shun nodded and closed the trap door as Hibari and Gokudera went downstairs. Gokudera sighed as he saw the long passage.

Silently they walked through the passage. Gokudera looked to Hibari. "…are you all right?" he asked. Hibari frowned. "Of course, herbivore."

Gokudera snorted. "What a pity." Hibari narrowed his eyes and stopped. Gokudera noticed it and also stopped. He turned half around to Hibari. "What's up?"

Hibari stared at Gokudera. "I…just wondered why Reborn asked me to save you – and not Yamamoto." Gokudera frowned. "What? Reborn asked you?"

Hibari sighed and looked away. "…" Gokudera was silent and rolled his eyes. "Come, we have no time…" Gokudera said and wanted to go on further as Hibari grabbed his arm. Gokudera shrugged and he was pushed against the wall. "What the fuck are you doi-" Gokudera wanted to complain as he felt soft lips on his.

Gokudera widened his eyes. He didn't know how to react. Reply the kiss? Gokudera turned his head to the side and beat Hibari against his chest.

Hibari shrugged. Probably he met a wound. Gokudera gasped. The kiss was broken. "Hibari…" Gokudera said breathless. "This… this is not the time to…"

"You want it, too, don't you?" Hibari said coldly and looked at Gokudera. "Just having a relationship with the baseball freak doesn't make you happy." Gokudera widened his eyes again.

"What are you talking about?" he called loudly. "Of course I'm happy with Yamamoto!"

"Oh? And why did you kiss me in the class room? And earlier you couldn't actually resist to come near to me…"

Gokudera snorted. "That's because you…"

"I?" Hibari smirked. "What?" Gokudera pressed his lips on together.

Hibari ran with his fingers through Gokudera's hair, over his pale skin. Gokudera didn't defend.

"Bastard. Don't provoke it!" Gokudera suddenly said and pressed his lips on Hibari's. Hibari raised an eyebrow, smirked in the kiss and replied it.

_I'm sorry, Yamamoto… I'm so sorry… but only this time… It will be the last time…._

* * *

_Hihi :D  
_


End file.
